Love? easy
by Srta.Black00
Summary: Amor, palabra muy corta pero con gran peso en significado. Poderoso, encanto puro, la gracia de la vida misma... Pero todo lo que vale la pena cuesta mucho ¿no? Podemos decirle al amor, no gracias; o podemos abrazarle con entusiasmo y esperanza. ¿Qué es el amor?... el amor es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

**CAMINANDO EN LUZ DEL SOL**

—Tres… dos… uno… show time.

_Walking on Sunshine_ de "_Katrina & The Waves"_ comienza a sonar. Una melodía alegre para comenzar un día alegre. La persona tras las sábanas blancas sonríe ampliamente, rueda por la cama y cae con intención hacia el suelo donde comienza con un divertido baile.

**I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure**  
**And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door**  
**Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down**  
**Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around…**

La chica canta y salta hacia sus cajones tomando lo necesario y entre vueltas llega a la ducha.

**I'm walking on sunshine , woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
and don't it feel good!**

**Hey , alright now**  
**and dont it feel good!**  
**hey yeh**

—¿Por qué no me hice cantante o bailarina?— se cuestiona entre tarareos desnudándose.

—Será porque cantas como si una rata se estuviera asfixiando en tu garganta y bailas como pato mareado… no sé, es una idea…

—¡Rachel! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi tina?,¿Estás tomando un baño?

—Sí, se me ha acabado el acondicionador y como usamos el mismo…

—¡Largo! ¿No sabes acaso que esto es allanamiento de morada?

—Pero si tú me abriste la puerta.

—Ajá claro.

—Pues sí.

—¡Pues no!

—Claro, ¿no recuerdas? Traje una bolsa enorme de papitas y un six pack de cerveza de raíz.

—Eso fue ayer…

—Sí.

—¿Te quedaste a dormir?

—Ajá, justo aquí.

—¿En el baño?

—Específicamente en la tina, ¿sabes? No es tan incómodo, utilice un par de toallas como almohadas y listo, si dejamos de lado que el ambiente es algo húmedo, puedo decirte que es tan bueno como tu sofá… aunque eso tampoco es del todo un cumplido, apuesto a que los Picapiedra tienen mejores muebles, o al menos que no dejen el culo medio torcido… en fin, ya aprovechando he decidido tomar un baño… ¿No te molesta, o sí Santana?

—Voy a contar hasta tres y…

—¿En cuenta regresiva? —preguntó sonriente—, ¿Luego cantaras Walking on Sunshine?, ¿Te hago los coros?...

—Uno…

—Ok, ok, lo entiendo, ya me voy— comenzó a levantarse y a cubrirse con una diminuta toalla, —… ¿ya has hecho el desayuno?

—¡Dos!

—Ya, ya, era broma… al menos deja que tome mis cosas— se quejó al notar los empujones de la otra.

—¡Quieres salir de aquí de una vez por todas!

—Lo que quiero es desayunar…

—¿Quieres qué diga el siguiente número?

—¿Quieres que diga no, al favor que ayer me pediste?

La morena más alta cerró los párpados, contó mentalmente hasta tres, suspiró y sonrió forzadamente.

—En el frigorífico hay fruta que he picado ayer por la noche, puedes tomarla, también hay zumo de naranja y de zanahoria.

—Un zumo de zanahoria no me caería mal— ambas sonrieron—…pero el zumo seguro no es recién hecho y tú sabes que no bebo zumo que no sea…

—¡Tres!

De un certero empujón sacó a la más bajita, ésta sonrió a medias luego de escuchar el portazo.

* * *

—¿Entonces hoy te presenta tu ex novia a tu futura novia?— pregunta divertida una rubia de ojos verdosos a otra de ojos azules.

—No, no exactamente… bueno, algo así, sólo si las cosas salen mal.

—¿Y si salen bien?

—Si salen bien Santana será mi ex novia, pero sin el "ex". Si salen mal, que es poco probable, bueno, imagino que como mínimo habrá un polvo de por medio con la chica.

—Brittany,¿No crees que si quieres recuperar a la latina deberías dejar de pensar en acostarte con otras chicas?, después de todo esa ha sido la razón de que cortara contigo.

—Eso no es verdad…— contestó torciendo el gesto.

—Cariño, le has puesto los cuernos, te ha encontrado en la cama con esa compañera tuya.

—Ahí está, me ha dejado por eso, no porque lo pensara.

—¿Sabes que eso es diez veces peor?

—Yo diría que cien veces, pero… Quinn, la amo, me he tardado en darme cuenta, pero así es… y ya sé que no es excusa para ti pero estaba muy ebria, no caí en cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que comenzaron los gritos.

Quinn sonrió, claro que para ella eso no era una excusa, pero es que a decir verdad, Quinn Fabray en sus 24 años de vida nunca había estado ebria. _Mareada _sí, pero no ebria.

—Ok Britt, ¿Entonces por qué estás considerando llevarte a la cama a la amiga de Santana?, si yo fuera ella y llegaras a hacer eso, definitivamente no habría posibilidad de una reconciliación.

—Eso sólo pasará si mi plan no funciona, y de eso hay pocas posibilidades, ya te lo he explicado, quiero darle algo de celos.

—Muy bien, te quiero, soy tu amiga, y porque lo soy lo diré. ¿Realmente crees que ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti? Pensémoslo un poco, ha pasado ya algo de tiempo…

—Seis meses y medio.

—De acuerdo, han pasado seis meses y medio. Por lo que sabemos, tanto ella como tú han salido con otras personas, ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

—En el último par de semanas, se han encontrado "casualmente".

—¿Por qué las comillas con los dedos?

—La has estado espiando, el encuentro se dio justo a una cuadra de su departamento.

—De acuerdo, no ha sido algo del destino— concedió la chica de mala gana.

—Bien, continuemos, ella ya está más calmada, han hablado de lo sucedido, le has pedido perdón y ella te ha perdonado, no te ha gritado ni lanzado nada, es un progreso… Se han estado viendo y están llevando una relación cordial, bastante amigable; aunque en sí, no habías tratado de hacer un movimiento conciso para reconquistarla, hasta anteayer.

—No he querido meter la pata a la primera.

—Lo entiendo.

—Pero ella lo ha malinterpretado todo… y no sé cómo pudo haberlo hecho, estaba clarísimo.

—A eso me refiero, tú le has hablado de tu chica ideal y ella…

—Le he dicho— interrumpió —, mi chica ideal, debe ser alguien fuerte, decidida, que tenga coraje y ponga todo en sí por hacer lo que le apasiona. Que debe ser bromista, que me encantaban celosas aunque por mi nueva versión, nunca debería de estarlo ya que sería una total entrega de mi parte, amor incondicional—aseguró con una mirada seria.—… Le dije que el físico igualmente era fundamental, que ya lo tengo visualizado,alguien con rasgos bastantes distintivos de sus raíces, cabellos oscuros, y su cuerpo de diosa, porque tendría que ser espectacular en ese sentido— señaló—, debe estar bañado en un bronceado exquisito, ojos cafés y piernas de infarto… y bien, ¿fui o no fui directa?

—Bastante directa.

—¿Entonces por qué rayos quiere llevarme a una cita con una tal Rachel Berry?

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: ;) ¡Sonríe!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Gracias por los comentarios! :D ¡Muchas gracias! _**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**FACTOR FABRAY, TOQUE BERRY**

No necesitaba un pago, pero la idea de comida gratis nunca le había desagradado, en especial si se trataba del restaurante que estaba en aquella esquina de la quinta avenida en New York, _"López Delights", _en especial si la dueña de dicho establecimiento no era otra que su mejor amiga, Santana López.

Además, era actriz después de todo, y sería divertido ¿no?

—Recapitulemos… yo las presento, estamos juntas unos minutos, pero me retiro porque después de todo estoy en el trabajo. Dejarás que ella comience la plática y sea cuál sea el rumbo de ésta me involucras a mí.

—¿Y si me pregunta por la política? ¿O por ecología? ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a meter ahí?

—No hablaran de nada de eso.

—De eso no puedes estar segura.

—No lo harán, confía en mí… y si es así, le cambias el tema, ¿vale?

—Vale— sorbió lo que le quedaba de su malteada de fresa — ¡Carlo! ¿Puedes traerme otra?— pidió a un camarero que iba pasando, recibiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento de parte de éste. —, ¿esto también va por cuenta tuya, cierto?— pregunta a su amiga abanicando sus pestañas y mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

—Rachel, desde que te conozco nunca has pagado una cuenta aquí. Incluso la primera vez que entraste por esas puertas, te hiciste la tonta buscando tu cartera y simplemente no pagaste.

—¡Hey! Te recuerdo que ese día lave platos como pago…

—No porque quisieras, corrí tras de ti para que cómo mínimo hicieras eso, además rompiste algunos.

—Estaban limpios de igual modo… ese no es el punto, es lindo cuando explícitamente me invitas, cuando dices esa frase que tanto me gusta oírte decir.

Santana giró los ojos pero finalmente sonrió. El chico llegó con el pedido de Rachel y cuando estaba por irse su jefa le llamó de vuelta.

—Carlo, todo lo que la damita pida va por cuenta de la casa.

—¡Como siempre! — exclamó el joven marchándose.

—¡Yeh, Santana te amo!— exclamó Rachel estrujando a su amiga y repartiéndole besos por toda la cara.

—¡Suficiente Rachel!, Está entrando…— señala disimuladamente hacia la puerta, voltea quedando de espaldas de la morena, sonriendo y haciendo señas para que se acercara. —, ¿eh? Qué demonios, trajo a la Snob.

Rachel quería ver lo que Santana le indicaba, pero sentada en un banquito no podía hacer mucho, su amiga misma era un obstáculo, por lo que decidió pararse y alzar la vista.

Dos rubias ya se acercaban hacia ellas, una levemente más alta y con cabellos más largos que la otra. Las dos espectacularmente hermosas, sin embargo Rachel no podía apartar los ojos de la que iba un poco más atrás, se le veía incomoda por estar ahí y llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aún así creyó que esa chica era de las más hermosas que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

**_De las más hermosas, sino la más_** pensó.

—¡Hey nena!—saludó ya cerca la más alta de las rubias.

—Brittany, linda, llegaste algo temprano— dijo correspondiendo al abrazo que le ofrecía.

—Ya lo ha dicho tu _abuelita_, _a quién madruga Dios ayuda—_ respondió sonriente con un trabajado español.

—Wow, lo has dicho bastante bien— celebró la latina.

—Sí, como ya te había comentado, he estado tomando clases privadas de español, estoy mejorando, ya sabes, para cuando volvamos a visitar a tu _abuelita,_ y así entienda cuando me insulte— se encogió de hombros haciendo sonreír a la otra.

—Pues sí, _hemos_ estado tomando clases privadas, y _hemos _mejorado bastante; sin embargo, creo que esa frase no aplica mucho al caso, son alrededor de ocho de la noche, está oscuro haya afuera— espetó la otra rubia.

—¡Quinn Fabray! —Exclamó la latina—, ¡También estás aquí!... ¿Tú… por qué estás aquí? — cuestionó mostrando una falsa confusión.

—¡Santana!— recriminó Brittany.

—Déjalo Britt, para tu información Santana, estoy aquí porque ella me lo ha pedido; pero siendo sincera no quiero estar viéndote lo que resta de la noche, así que Brittany lo siento pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Hey Fabray, relájate, sólo era una broma, así soy, lo sabes, no lo tomes personal; sé que en el pasado no hemos sido nada amigables, las dos tenemos el carácter fuerte, y _gustos parecidos, _¿ya ves? Si los polos opuestos se atraen, los iguales, como tú y yo, chocamos— explicó chocando sus manos en forma de puño —, pero ven, vengan, la mesa está lista, algo apartada del resto, para estar tranquilas y platicar a gusto, ¿Qué dices?— se dirigió con una sonrisa falsa.

Quinn miro a Santana con el ceño más fruncido que antes, era bastante obvio para ella que la latina no la quería ahí, de hecho ella misma no deseaba estar ahí. Miró a Brittany y no pudo evitar sonreír, la latina entrecerró los ojos y le miró fijamente.

—Digo que quiero una Margarita.

Rachel miraba la escena divertida, ahí había mucha tensión, demasiada como para divertirse por días, lo haría.

Se divertiría.

—De acuerdo, antes de pasar a la mesa, me gustaría presentarles a una gran amiga, una persona muy especial para mí y que apuesto que lo será para ustedes, Britt, te encantará— aseguró sonriendo—, Brittany, Quinn, ella es Rachel Berry, Rachel ellas son Brittany Pierce y Quinn Fabray.

—Hola ¿Qué tal?— sonrió la bajita saludando primero a la última mencionada.

Quinn se sobresaltó un poco al sentir aquél sorpresivo abrazo, y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojó con el sonoro beso que se depositaba en su mejilla. Realmente no había notado a la pequeña morocha, al momento de la presentación de Santana no estaba prestando mucha atención por lo que no pudo sacar más que una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

Rachel saludo de igual forma a Brittany, quien se mostró igualmente efusiva. Después de halagar los pendientes tan curiosos en forma de elefante que ésta llevaba, pasaron a tomar asiento a su mesa.

Mesa que realmente estaba alejada del resto.

* * *

Las chicas ya habían ordenado, todo ya estaba a punta de pie. Sin embargo había un factor con el que Santana no había contado esa noche, y ese era el factor Fabray. No sabía que tenía que lidiar con ella justo esa noche, justo cuando estaba ejecutando su plan.

—Rachel, ¿qué dices si vamos a por esa Margarita de Quinn?... chicas, Rachel trabaja en el club _"Daytona" _como Barmaid, le salen unos tragos deliciosos...

—¿En serio Rachel? Wow, yo alguna vez lo quise intentar pero a mis padres no les gustó mucho la idea.

—Y con razón, Britt, ese no es un trabajo adecuado para una chica como tú— dijo Quinn mientras doblaba su servilleta.

Santana vio la expresión de la más bajita, ese comentario causaría más comentarios por parte de la rubia si Rachel contestaba, y estaba segura que todos los comentarios no serían buenos.

—Eh, bueno, pero eso sólo lo hace los fines de semana— justificó—, ella estudia en NYADA, canta de las mil maravillas y…

—Mi sueño es Broadway—interrumpió Rachel—, actuar y cantar en los grandes escenarios es algo que me hace mucha ilusión…

—Vale, pero eso tampoco es un trabajo de verdad— espetó Quinn mirándole fija.

Rachel le miró incrédula, ¿eso qué quería decir?, la latina le hiso un gesto de que no valía la pena, pero aún así, eso le había ofendido un poco.

—Eh… vale, ¿Rach, vamos?

—Claro Santana— contestó. — ¿Brittany, quieres algo en especial?— ofreció.

—Lo mismo que Quinn, por favor— sonrió.

—Muy bien, una Margarita con el toque Berry para la bonita de ojos azules— le guiñó y sonrió.

Sonrisa que se esfumo al oír un bufido y risa sarcástica.

—¿Ocurre algo Quinn?— preguntó Rachel algo molesta.

—Nada, es sólo que eso de "el toque Berry", ha quedado algo infantil ¿no te parece?— se encogió de hombros. —, he escuchado algo similar de parte de mi sobrinito, pero hablando de malteadas; ¿Eso lo has sacado de un niño tú también?, no me sorprendería, hace un momento te he visto bebiendo una.

—Pues no, no lo he sacado de ninguna parte, de cuando era niña tal vez. Y sí, hace un momento bebía una malteada, me gustan, más aún si son de fresa— dijo haciendo un gesto molesto y recibiendo una risita como respuesta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _sorpréndenos—_ dijo Quinn burlona.

—Seguro, veneno extra para la bruja de ojos verdes — murmuró Rachel dándole la espalda.

—¿Cómo has dicho?— cuestionó alzando la ceja derecha.

—Con tequila extra para ti preciosa— sonrió saliendo con Santana a sus espaldas. —, se nota que necesitas relajarte un poco— susurró una vez fuera.

—¿No crees que has sido algo grosera?, creo que lo que has dicho le ha molestado— dijo Brittany despacio.

—Pues no lo he hecho con esa intención, simplemente le he dado mi opinión al respecto— contestó curioseando con la mirada el lugar.

—Opinión que no te ha pedido y menos de esa manera— recriminó.

—Oh vamos, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, seguro que ese comentario de las bebidas se ha dado para que quedes impresionada a primeras.

—Pues si que he quedado impresionada a la primera, pero para eso ni siquiera ha tenido que abrir la boca, ¿no le has visto? ¡Está preciosa! — exclamó.

—¿Te ha gustado? — cuestionó incrédula.

—¿Y a ti no? — Replicó —, esa chica es una monada.

—Pues te parecerá un encanto pero a mi gusto es algo infantil.

—Yo soy infantil y aún así estás enamorada de mí— soltó seria.

Quinn se sonrojó por el comentario. Eso no lo debió de haber dicho…

—Ya se me pasó— susurró apartando la vista.

Brittany le miró con tristeza. Le tomó del mentón y fijaron sus ojos.

—No se te ha pasado— murmuró—, pero se te pasará. De eso estoy segura, no estamos destinadas, no de esa forma— aseguró—, me di cuenta de eso cuando apareció Santana, y tú te darás cuenta cuando aparezca alguien tan especial como mi hermosa morena. Y que quede claro que aunque me cae bien, no estoy hablando de Finn Hudson.

Quinn se alejó y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Creo que fue una terrible idea que viniera— espetó —, Santana me odia, y por lo que dices, no creo haberle agradado mucho a Rachel. Sobro demasiado ¿no crees?...

—No, no lo creo… además se ve que Rachel es buena persona, no creo que le hayas caído _tan _mal.

* * *

No fue hasta que se alejó lo suficiente que volteó a ver a su amiga.

—¿Qué le pasa a ésa?

—¿Te gustó?— inquirió Santana divertida.

—Jah, que tipa más grosera— dijo caminando un poco más, hasta llegar a una barra con diversas botellas y copas de diferentes tamaños. —, ¿y ahora qué hago?, se supone que iba a por una rubia, no por dos…

—Hey, ella resulta igual de molesta para mí que para ti, ha llegado y la ha fastidiado.

—Vaya que sí, entonces ¿abortamos la misión?— preguntó mezclando en un shaker lo justo para las bebidas.

—No, pero hacemos un cambio. Primero que nada, ya no me puedo salir de la cena así como así, menos aún que le quieras sacar platica sobre mí a Britt, Quinn sospecharía, se supone que las he presentado para que entre ustedes surja algo, no para que le recuerdes que sigo presente en su vida, y que como yo no hay nadie…

—Ya que lo mencionas. Santana, por cómo he visto que te mira tu bailarina, y por lo que me has contado, es obvio que quiere volver contigo, en mi opinión, te estás haciendo mucho del rogar.

—Tal vez, pero necesito estar segura de sus intenciones, y para eso vas a estar tú, la vamos a tentar, si cae contigo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, adiós a Brittany. Y si no es así, tú serás mi dama de honor.

—Espera, eso de "tentar", no lo habías mencionado así antes. Esto es un favor eh, yo no tengo intención de insinuármele ni nada de eso, lo vulgar no es mi estilo.

—¡¿Qué te piensas?, ¡Por supuesto que no harás nada de eso!, solo quiero que la provoques un poco, uno que otro guiño, quizás hasta un beso…

—Wow, no, espera, no, beso no…

—Ya lo has hecho antes, chica con chica, no es algo nuevo.

—Santana, eso fue cuando Puck me engañó, estaba dolida, despechada… y también bastante ebria.

—De acuerdo, pero si es necesario, ¿lo harías?

—¿Enserio me estás pidiendo que bese al amor de tu vida?

—Lo que te estoy diciendo, es que, a unos metros está esa rubia hermosa, que vuelve loco a cualquiera. Si le das un beso y no te corresponde, yo seré feliz ¿Y tú quieres ver a tu amiga feliz, no?

—Pues sí pero…— reflexionó —, de acuerdo, soy tu amiga, las amigas se hacen favores, y si tú me pides como un favor de amiga que bese a una espectacular rubia de ojos claros, creo que eso no suena tan mal—sirvió cuidadosamente las copas—, lo haré… ¿Pero no hoy, cierto?

—No, hoy no. Hoy tenemos al factor Fabray cerca, esta noche nos limitaremos a conversar un poco, como una cena de amigas. La próxima cita será diferente, sin Fabray.

—Una cita sin Fabray, de acuerdo.

* * *

—mmm, Rachel, esto está realmente bueno, ¿Verdad Quinn?

—Cierto, está delicioso… supongo que eso del toque Berry ha sido el responsable— contestó tímidamente la aludida.

Rachel se sorprendió pero sonrió inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces Quinn, a qué te dedicas? — preguntó.

—Eh, soy abogada—, estoy en la firma F&H, me especializo en derecho fiscal, aunque dentro de unas semanas también lo estaré en derecho civil… por el momento he tomado un receso vacacional pero…

—Eso es mentira— dijo la otra rubia —, ésta cerebrito ha hecho ya un master, no conforme con eso, en su "receso vacacional" ha estado en punta de un doctorado.

—Wow, ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!, realmente admirable— elogió Rachel asombrada.

Quinn agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que Quinn le dedicaba en toda la noche a Rachel. Y eso Rachel lo notó, pero no fue la única.

Santana miraba la escena incrédula. Eso no tenía que pasar, si bien ya no podía seguir abiertamente con el plan esa noche, Rachel no debería de estar tratando de entablar una conversación con Quinn, sino con Brittany.

Tenía que actuar.

—Britt, Rachel dará un pequeño concierto en el restaurante el próximo viernes— soltó Santana —, ¿cierto Rachel?...

Miró a la más pequeña quién sólo le correspondió con una mirada confusa.

—¿No crees que estaría bien que Britt viniera? — volvió a cuestionar.

—Pues, pues sí, claro, eso estaría muy bien…— balbuceó.

—¡Yeh, eso suena genial! — exclamó Brittany, —, ¿Qué dices Quinn?, el viernes estás libre y ese doctorado casi conseguido aún falta por ser celebrado, ¿es una buena manera, no crees?

—Britt, no creo que Rachel quiera que yo…

—¡Tonterías! — interrumpió—, ¿no Rach?, ¿Quinn puede venir, verdad? —preguntó la bailarina.

Santana fulminaba con la mirada. No lo iba a hacer, estaba segura que Rachel se las arreglaría para contestar con una negativa.

—Pues sí, claro, sería genial que nos acompañases Quinn— respondió la pequeña morocha sonriendo a ambas rubias.

La latina no pudo evitar darse con su palma derecha un pequeño tope en la cabeza.

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Besos! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hey!, Sigo agradeciendo los comentarios ¡Gracias! :)_

_ Mis actulizaciones serán: dos o tres veces por semana, ¿Qué días?... en los que se pueda. ;)  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**FRANCESCA**

—¡¿Por qué le has dicho que sí podía venir?― gritó Santana entrando al departamento de la pequeña morocha.

—Claro, adelante, estás en tu casa— respondió sarcástica.

—No estoy para juegos, responde.

—¿Qué más podía decir?, iba a ser muy grosero de mi parte decirle que ella no estaba invitada…

—¿Y eso qué más te da? Ella fue grosera contigo la mayor parte de la noche.

—Tal vez, pero yo no soy así… además al final no se ha portado tan mal.

—Eso ha sido porque Brittany seguro que algo le habrá dicho.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero pues… pues todo pasó tan rápido… yo ni siquiera sabía que daría un espectáculo el próximo viernes…

—Vale, me disculpo por eso… pero la cena ya estaba llegando al postre y simplemente no veía un avance.

—¿No se te ocurrió preguntar antes si tenía planes para ese día?

—¿Los tienes?

Increíble, realmente increíble. Lo había _olvidado_, Santana, su mejor amiga, lo había _olvidado_…

—Maratón de comedias románticas con Kurt — mintió.

—Eso no es tener planes— espetó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora quien está siendo grosera eres tú— sentenció.

—Por Dios— bufó —, lo siento, pero ¿lo harás?

—No me queda de otra ¿o sí?

—¡Eres de lo mejor! — exclamó abrazándola.

—Y tú eres de lo peor, Kurt y yo te hemos suplicado por meses que nos dejes hacer algo así en tu restaurante y nunca cediste, ahora que lo necesitas, ni preguntas — recriminó haciéndola a un lado.

Esa no era la verdadera razón de su molestia, pero de alguna forma debía de sacar un poco su resentimiento

—Lo que han pedido es noche de karaoke y eso sí que no…— contestó sentándose en un amplio sofá blanco.

—No veo por qué no, opino que sería un gran atractivo para clientes jóvenes… ¿Kurt puede venir al menos?

—¡No!, se supone que la cosa era para ti y para Brittany, no hay necesidad de más terceros a la vista.

—Pero si no lo invito se enfadará mucho conmigo… ¡Por favor! — pidió tomando asiento a lado de la otra.

—¡No! Ya es suficiente con que Quinn vaya…

—¿De qué hablas?, dijo que probablemente no iría, que tal vez saldría a la afueras de la ciudad con su novio.

—Tú lo has dicho, dijo que posiblemente, no aseguró nada… con ella nunca se sabe, ¿tienes idea de cuántas noches nos arruinó a mí y a Brittany? Llegaba de la nada a mi o a su departamento o caía de sorpresa al restaurante… una vez he tenido que encerrarnos en el almacén de comida para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

Rachel rió por el comentario pero aun así dudó mucho de lo dicho. Santana solía ser, además de una amiga olvidadiza y desconsiderada, algo paranoica, probablemente estaba exagerando.

—¿Quieres salir a correr conmigo?

—Ni loca Rachel, son las seis de la mañana…

—Eso no te ha importado al momento de tocar mi puerta como loca.

—Era algo importante, además no hubiera hecho eso si ayer en la noche me hubieses abierto… estuve como veinte minutos esperando— se quejó.

—Me acababa de meter a la tina, ese es mi momento de relajación, no te puedes meter con mi momento de relajación.

—Como sea, regreso a dormir… ¿vas a desayunar al restaurante?

—Tal vez.

* * *

Cuando era niña pidió un perrito a sus padres, lloró y lloró pero al final no consiguió nada. Sus padres le dijeron que los perros necesitan de muchos cuidados, se les debía de alimentar, bañar de vez en cuando y cuando recién eran cachorros, se les tendría que limpiar las gracias y enseñar a ir a desechar en un lugar correcto, además se les debía educar para que en ellos no surgieran mañas, como ladrar cada dos por tres, o dañar los muebles o a las personas.

Cuando tenía ocho años realmente no lo entendía, o sí lo entendía, pero simplemente no le veía gran complicación, ella podía hacer eso.

Sin embargo, ahora con recién cumplidos lo veinticuatro años la cosa no parecía tan fácil, solamente un paseo con un pequeño _Aussie_ le bastó para desechar la idea _absurda_ de que cuando tuviera hijos y estos le pidieran un perro, diría que sí enseguida.

—¡Francesca, para! — exclamó a la perrita que corría de un lado a otro. —, ¡animal del demonio, cuándo piensas cansarte!

Quinn llevaba el ritmo a tras pies con la correa en mano, no quería jalarla, temía lastimar al animalito, y para qué mentir, también tenía miedo de éste la lastimara a ella. Así que siendo realmente inútil el hablarle suavemente para tratar de calmarle, optó por dejarse llevar por el incesante correteó que el animal imponía mientras le gritaba que parase.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó una voz alarmada.

Fue inevitable, la rubia chocó contra un hombre que estaba corriendo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—¡Señorita, por Dios!, tremendo susto me he llevado— dijo el hombre levantándose y llevando sus manos al pecho. —, ¡Fíjese por donde va a la próxima!, pudo haberme lastimado — se quejó, le dio una última mirada y se alejó con un ligero trote.

No podían culparla, su concentración no estaba en los transeúntes de Central Park, sino con el demonio andante que llevaba, demonio que curiosamente ahora se encontraba sentado y jadeando con la lengua al costado.

—¿Necesitas una mano? — preguntó una voz ofreciendo la suya desde arriba.

—Por favor… — recibió la mano—, muchas gracias por… ¿Rachel?

Rachel sonreía divertida.

A decir verdad había observado de lejos a la rubia desde hace varios minutos pero decidió ignorarle llevando sus ejercicios hacia otra parte del parque. Sin embargo, después de su calentamiento, volvía a toparse con la chica aunque ésta al parecer no la vio, y no era para menos. La escena con el perro era realmente divertida, pero cuando vio el aparatoso incidente no dudó en acercarse.

—Hola Quinn— saludó sonriente con la rubia ya parada.

—Hola…— balbuceó mostrando con los ojos algo de sorpresa.

—¿Te has lastimado? — inquirió la morena algo preocupada, el golpe realmente se había visto fuerte.

—Eh no… auch… mentira, me duele un poco, ay no, me duele mucho— se quejó llevando una mano hacia su rodilla derecha, —… mierda, creo que me he lastimado.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos… ¿puedes caminar?

—Sí… ¡No! — chilló por el reciente punzante dolor en su rodilla.

—Aguarda, dame la correa— pidió siendo atendida enseguida—… ahora, con cuidado, pon tu brazo derecho en mi nuca.

Quinn hizo lo pedido y Rachel la tomó del costado derecho con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, llevándola a un banquito cerca. Tomó firmemente al animal y lo acomodó atándole la correa a una pata del banco.

—Ahora veamos…— la morena se agachó frente a Quinn, a medida de donde estaba la rodilla lastimada, la movió levemente de un lado a otro. —, ¿te duele?

—Me arde mucho— contestó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Bueno, eso es por la tremenda raspadura que te has hecho… pero qué hay con esto, ¿te duele esto? — volvió a repetir el movimiento en la rodilla.

—No…

—Vale, entonces sólo ha sido el raspón… y el susto claro— sonrió incorporándose y tomando asiento. —, de igual manera hay que lavar esa herida.

—Supongo… gracias por ayudarme Rachel— sonrió tímidamente.

—No hay de qué… además alguien tenía que hacerlo, ese tipo no fue muy amable, vale que le has atropellado de lleno, pero tú te has llevado la peor parte, cualquier hombre caballeroso te hubiese ayudado, es obvio que él no es el caso…

—Bueno no he necesitado a un caballero, una atenta dama ha venido a socorrerme— sonrió

Rachel se sonrojó y Quinn lo hizo casi enseguida, realmente no había pensado lo que había dicho, pero suponía que no era tan malo.

—Jeh, bueno, vivo cerca ¿qué dices si vamos a mi departamento a lavarte esa herida? —Ofreció —, además aún no he desayunado, ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

Quinn negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—No hay más que hablar, vamos.

—No Rachel, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, además como verás justo ahora estoy con una acompañante algo latosa, no creo que te agrade mucho su presencia.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Adoro a los perritos!, ¿vamos?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, dudó un poco pero finalmente asintió.

* * *

Podría parecer una cría, ¿y qué?, igualmente no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al sentir el algodón humedecido con alcohol en contacto con su piel.

Rachel lo notó y le sonrió cálidamente, procuró ser más cuidadosa, soplaba levemente la herida cada que acercaba el algodón para que la rubia no sufriera de forma tan brusca aquél ardor.

—¿Te gustaría que te vendase? — preguntó Rachel.

—¿Es necesario? — cuestionó la rubia algo preocupada.

—No morirás si no te la pongo— bromeó —, pero hace un momento el dolor no te permitía caminar muy bien, la venda no menguara tanto el dolor pero aun así, te dará cierto soporte para que puedas andar por ti misma.

—De acuerdo, véndame entonces— aceptó susurrando.

La pequeña morocha sacó de su botiquín unas vendas, comenzó con su labor preguntado repetidamente a la lesionada sobre si ejercía mucha presión en el vendaje.

Una vez terminado, la morocha dejó a Quinn sola en la sala, se metió a la ducha y cuando salió totalmente arreglada, Quinn agradeció pero dijo que lo mejor sería que se fuera, Rachel sin embargo ignoró sus palabras alegando que de donde ella venía, si alguien ofrecía algo y ya habías aceptado era una gran ofensa el decir que siempre no, así que con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

El departamento de Rachel, era bastante acogedor, nada ostentoso, lo justo, las paredes lucían de un color beige claro y eran adornadas por diversos cuadros. Uno en especial le llamó la atención. No era una fotografía, eran dos tickets para el cine, estaba por leer de qué película eran aquellas entradas cuando la morena le llamó para que tomara asiento en una pequeña isleta situada cerca de la cocina, cruzando el salón.

—Lindo departamento— comentó Quinn sonriendo.

—Gracias— sonrió sirviendo zumo de naranja en ambos vasos. —, y dime Quinn, ¿Cómo se llama esta preciosura? — preguntó agachándose para acariciar al pequeño animal que reposaba a sus pies bebiendo leche de un trasto.

—Se llama Francesca, pero de preciosa yo no le veo mucho— miró al animal con resentimiento.

—Bueno, ¿por qué la tienes? — cuestionó comenzando a desayunar y haciendo una seña a su acompañante para que comenzara igualmente.

—No es mía— respondió y sorbió el zumo —, se la estoy cuidando a mi hermana, ella y su hijo han salido ésta semana, tenía un viaje de negocios y me ha rogado por que la perrita se quede a mi cargo.

—Por lo visto ya te has arrepentido de aceptar.

—No creí que fuera tan difícil. — Confesó —, La otra noche, cuando fuimos a cenar, la he dejado sola en mi departamento, me ha arruinado un sofá individual, y ha tirado unas vasijas… además profanó algunas de mis masetas, no sé si me entiendas…

—¿Ha desechado en ellas? — preguntó riendo.

—Sí— contestó riendo también, el hecho en sí no le parecía nada divertido pero la risa de Rachel era contagiosa. —, Brittany me ha dicho que lo mejor sería sacarle de paseo, que corretee un rato para que descargase toda la energía y no se desquitara con mis cosas, al final, como has visto, no resultó tan bien…

—La pequeña Francesca ha sido quién te terminó paseando— bromeó.

—Algo así, pero supongo que eso no es lo peor después de todo…

—¿A no, qué es lo peor? — curioseó ya riendo sin saber la respuesta.

—Desde que está conmigo, no hay noche que no empiece con ladridos— explicó —, y cuando creo que todo ha acabado, se empiezan a escuchar los aullidos de los perros de mis vecinos, ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que mis vecinos tenían mascotas! — Exclamó —, de hecho dudaba de la existencia de mis vecinos…

—¿Y eso?

—Vivo en un piso entero, el último de mi edificio… no socializo mucho con los demás residentes— se encogió de hombros. —, aunque me llevo muy bien con el portero, Richard, el señor es un encanto.

—Seguro…

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?, ¿Yo qué? — cuestionó una confusa Rachel.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus vecinos?...

La morena sonrió, Quinn estaba tanteando el terreno. Ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa…

—Sí, con algunos mejor que con otros… de hecho, ¿te confieso algo? — No esperó respuesta —, he llegado a tener algunos encuentros _interesantes _con mi vecina del 25 D— comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quinn comenzó a toser el zumo recién sorbido, se calmó, tragó en seco y miró con los ojos tan abiertos como su boca a la más baja que se mantenía impasible ante su reacción.

—Rachel… ¿tú… tú de verdad…?

—No, solo era una broma— sonrió —… ¿no se te ha ocurrido algo mejor para sacar el tema? — preguntó incrédula.

—No… no sé de qué hablas.

La morocha suspiró.

—Sí Quinn, Santana es mi vecina, la del 25 D… pero eso no te lo tenía que confirmar ¿cierto?

La rubia bajó la mirada.

—Supongo que el edificio se me hacía familiar…— murmuró.

* * *

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, un incómodo silencio, al menos para la abogada. Rachel lo notó pero tampoco quiso acotar nada al respecto, aunque quisiera, no tenía idea de qué decir.

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Cuándo apareciste? — soltó la pregunta, colocando los trastos limpios en su lugar—, es decir, Santana nunca antes te había mencionado, y ni Britt ni yo te habíamos visto antes por los alrededores… y ahora, de la nada, apareces y eres como su mejor amiga especial y resulta que también su vecina.

La latina nunca le dijo que responder si algo así salía de la boca de alguna de las dos rubias, pero creía que no tendría nada de malo decir la verdad.

—Santana y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto, bueno no exactamente— dijo pensativa —, fuimos vecinas en un rinconcito del mundo llamado Lima, en Ohio. — Mencionó divertida —, nunca fuimos amigas a pesar de ello sino hasta encontrarnosen el instituto. Era genial, ella era la chica mala del lugar, porrista, la capitana, te imaginarás… y yo, yo era un ratoncito asustado, presa fácil para cualquiera deseoso de lanzar granizados…

—¿Lanzar granizados? — cuestionó con el ceño doblado.

—En otra ocasión te cuento. — Suspiró —, En resumen, ella me defendía de bravucones y chicas busca pleitos… creo que se compadeció de mí cuando me encontró llorando en el baño del instituto, a partir de ahí fui como su protegida, y con el tiempo, su mejor amiga— Sonrió con nostalgia— cuando se mudó a New York la pase mal, ya me había hecho de amigos, incluso de un novio— rió traviesa—… pero aun así le extrañe demasiado… el plan era seguir en contacto, pero ya sabes, a fin de cuentas el tiempo pasa y no se logra lo que se desea, al menos no a primeras— torció la boca —, hace como medio año me he mudado a este edificio. No tenía idea de que Santana vivía aquí y no lo note hasta después de unas semanas viviendo acá, y no fue porque nos encontrásemos aquí que nos dimos cuenta.

—¿Cómo ha sido?— curioseó Quinn.

—Entré a su local, pedí algo simple, sin embargo no conté con que había olvidado mi cartera… la verdad es que me he querido ir sin pagar y Santana me correteó hasta alcanzarme. Ni ella me reconoció, ni yo la reconocí… mantuve la cabeza gacha todo el camino de vuelta al restaurante, ese día lave platos como paga…

—¿Ella te hiso lavar los trastos? — soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Sí, cuando fue a la cocina a cerciorarse de que estaba todo en orden y yo la vi directamente fue cuando nos dimos cuenta. — Rió —, fue toda una experiencia… ella se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento y nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al darnos cuenta que no se desviaba realmente nada de su camino… desde entonces hemos vuelto a ser inseparables…

Quinn miraba sonriente a Rachel, aquella historia realmente le había parecido tan divertida como ridícula, pero eso no lo iba a mencionar, no después de todas las atenciones que la más bajita había mostrado con ella.

—Eso es sorprendente Rachel… yo no creo mucho en el destino, sin embargo se ve que la vida se ha empeñado en que se encuentren y solo por despistadas es que su encuentro se ha retrasado— bromeó riendo. —, por lo que cuentas, se ve que son grandes amigas y se quieren mucho…

—Sí, nos queremos mucho— concedió sonriendo —, aunque al principio no fue fácil, como ya te dije yo era un ratoncito y ella era una chica que realmente imponía, recuerdo que una mirada suya me dejaba completamente paralizada del miedo… además había una diferencia de edades, creo que eso también influyó en mi timidez…

—¿Diferencia de edades?

—Algunos años…

—¿Cómo qué algunos años? — se preocupó. —, ¿Cuánto… cuánto es exactamente _algunos años_? — preguntó Quinn asustada

Aquella chica le parecía infantil, y media ¿qué? ¿Metro y medio?, sinceramente no le sorprendería que aquellos _algunos años, _significara que hasta hace poco le habían dado el derecho al voto.

No quería eso para Brittany.

—No soy una cría si eso es lo que te piensas…— adivinó sonando algo molesta.

—Eso lo decido yo…— le miró seria—, Rachel ¿Qué edad tienes?

—El viernes cumplo veintidós…

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Nada de matrimonio, gracias! x)  
_

_Santana no es mala :(  
_

_Gracias por comentar, ¡Disfruten del capítulo! :D  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**BRILLO BONITO**

Cinco tonos, el sonido se detiene, dos minutos después comienza de nuevo. Contestar o no contestar, he ahí el dilema.

Rachel mira la pantalla del celular, se muerde el labio inferior, suspira y frunce el ceño. Deja el aparato sonando y se mete a la ducha.

No contestar, fin del dilema.

* * *

Un solo tono y contesta enseguida.

—Hey Britt— saluda sonriente.

—_Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal todo?_ — pregunta del otro lado de la línea.

—Espectacular, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que Frannie haya podido viajar de regreso antes de lo previsto, ya no aguantaba a Francesca un día más…

—_¿Robert firmó los papeles de divorcio?_

—Sí, estoy muy feliz por mi hermana— sonrió —, sé que está triste, no es para menos, a fin de cuentas fueron diez años de convivir con una persona, el cariño y la costumbre involucrada le hacia retroceder a romper con aquello, pero ahí no había amor, por más que quisiera no podía forzar las cosas.

—_Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo lo lleva el pequeño Tom?_ — sonó preocupada.

—Al principio le costaba mucho, Robert es un encanto de padre, fue un golpe demasiado brusco para Tom saber que sus padres ya no iban a estar juntos… sin embargo, ahora está más tranquilo.

—_Me alegro por eso…_—

—Yo también… ¿Y bien?, ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

—_Ayer fui al centro comercial, entré a aquella tienda que me encanta, la que atiende el chico de la sonrisa rara_— contestó provocando una risa por parte de la otra rubia —, ¿y a qué no sabes lo que he encontrado?

—No lo sé.

—_Un par de pendientes en forma de elefante, ¡idénticos a los míos!, ¿sabes de cuáles hablo?_

—Sí, de hecho no me sorprende hayas encontrado un par igual justo en esa tienda… fue ahí donde compraste los tuyos— rió.

_—¡Cierto!, en fin, recordé que a Rachel le han gustado mucho y se los he comprado._

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — preguntó.

_—¿Por qué no?, no son costosos…_

—No lo digo por eso.

_—Pues no lo sé, no lo pensé mucho… pero las cosas se dan por algo ¿sabes?_

—¿Por qué lo dices? — curioseó

_—La otra noche la agregue en Facebook y me ha aceptado enseguida… hace un rato lo he abierto y me ha llegado una alerta anunciando que hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿lo puedes creer? _

Claro que lo podía creer.

—¿En serio? — inquirió fingiendo sorpresa.

_ —¡Sí!, seguro que lo del concierto esta noche en el restaurante de San es para celebrarlo… me pregunto por qué no lo ha mencionado…_

—Ni idea— murmuró.

_—Da igual… ¿Paso por ti o pasas por mi?_

—No pienso ir.

_ —¿Por qué?... ¡no mientas!, no vas a ir a ningún sitio con Finn._

—Vale, no voy a salir con él a las afueras pero sí que tenemos planes.

—No te creo, y si los tienen seguro que es de ver partidos de fútbol repetidos…

—Tal vez… pero igual no me apetece— dijo seria.

_—¡Vamos!_— Suplicó infantil—, _seguro que Rachel nos prepara otras deliciosas margaritas_.

—No me interesa.

_ —¡Yo te acompañé la otra vez a ver ese partido con Finn!, ¡ni siquiera me dejó cambiar de canal durante los anuncios!_

—¿Me lo vas a reprochar por siempre?

_ —Sólo cuando lo necesite._

—Britt no puedo cancelarle a Finn, ya serían tres veces ésta semana.

_—¿Eso quiere decir qué te lo estás pensando?_ — preguntó traviesa.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de que vaya? —Ignoró la pregunta—, yo ahí no entro, la cita es contigo— espetó malhumorada.

—_No es una cita, nos invitó a las dos_— alegó.

—Lo mío fue por mero compromiso, insisto, ¿para qué quieres que vaya?

—_Rachel me agrada, es genial, además está muy guapa._

—Te gusta, ya entendí, igual eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—_¡Sí que me gusta!_— exclamó—,_ pero no para mí, yo amo a San… quiero que Rachel sea tu novia_— soltó.

—¿Estás de broma?

—_No… creo que algún día te vas a casar con ella Quinn…_— dijo en voz baja, como contando un secreto.

—Seguro, tu serás mi dama de honor— contestó sarcástica.

_—¡Encantada!_ — exclamó alegre.

—No lo he dicho en serio.

_—Por ahora…_

—No se supone que ibas a intentar algo con ella, bueno que le ibas a utilizar para darle celos a Santana y que corriera a tus brazos, ¿ese era el plan, no?

—_Ya no estoy tan segura de seguir con eso_… _se ve que son grandes amigas, ¿qué tal que esa amistad se rompe por culpa mía?... no quiero que eso ocurra, Rachel me cae tan bien como para verla seguido, mejor aun ¡De tu brazo!_

—Ya no quiero escuchar más de eso, hablo en serio.

—_De acuerdo_ — bajó la voz —, _pero vamos, por favor— _suplicó una vez más.

—No puedo cancelarle a Finn.

_—¡Bien, no lo hagas!, ¡Tráelo contigo!, dile que haya hay un bar con una tv enorme en la que podrá ver partidos junto con otros como él… ¿Qué dices?, ¿nos vemos haya?_

—No te prometo nada.

* * *

_—¡Rachel, en verdad lo siento!... no tengo perdón lo sé, soy horrible, te juro que lo olvide por completo…_

Rachel sonrió triste.

—No te preocupes... el arreglo de flores me ha encantado, ha sido un detalle.

—_Tú lo has dicho, un detalle, mereces aun más, cariño perdón, yo me siento…_

—¡Kurt, para! — Exclamó sonriendo, su amigo llevaba al teléfono más de una hora, era realmente dramático —, ¡no te preocupes! ¿De acuerdo?...

_—Voy a ver como zafarme de esto para ir contigo…_

—¡Ni se te ocurra Kurt Hummel!, llevas meses tras él, ¡Incluso me has hecho seguirlo!, ahora que lo tienes no quiero que lo arruines con tus suegros…

—_Pero Rachel…_

—¡Nada!, además ya tengo planes, algo con Santana y unas amigas suyas…

—_¡Ni hablar!, seguro que te quiere llevar a un club desnudista, eso sí que no…_

—¿Qué? — rió por las ocurrencias del otro. — No digas tonterías Kurt, vale, ya ha sido mucho, estoy por salir, voy a colgar, saludos a Blaine, y gracias de nuevo por las flores.

—_¡No Rachel…!_

—Adiós Kurt.

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ — alcanzó a gritar.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

**_Al menos Kurt se acordó _**piensa.

Se sentía triste y sola, pocos amigos se habían acordado de ella ese día, pero lo que más le pesaba era la ausencia de sus padres.

Desde que vivía en New York, sus padres le visitaban cada año en su día, sin embargo ese año sería diferente, tenían una cirugía de emergencia por lo que no podrían ir ni uno ni otro.

"_¿Qué es el cirujano sin el anestesiólogo y qué es el anestesiólogo sin el cirujano? En quirófano y fuera de él, no somos nada" _decían siempre sus padres.

Suspiró.

* * *

—Santana, ya han montado la tarima— anunciaba el mesero a su jefa.

—¿Y el sonido?

—Están en ello.

—De acuerdo… ésta noche está a tope ¿no crees?

—Sí, has invitado a mucha gente.

—Amigos y algunos compañeros de Rachel— explicó. —, ¿ya ha ido Carlo a recoger a los señores Berry?

—Sí, hace un momento llamó, están a nada de llegar.

—Perfecto, en cuánto lleguen los escondes en mi oficina, puede que a Rachel le parezca una coincidencia ver a varios de sus compañeros aquí pero si ve a sus padres la sorpresa estará arruinada.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo— contesta sonriente alejándose.

La latina sonríe. Era grande y lo sabía. Su teléfono comienza a sonar, mira la pantalla y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Puckerman ¿qué diablos quieres?

—_¡Al fin contestas!_ — exclamó. —, _¿por qué no has atendido antes?_

—Tengo una vidaocupada, no me interesa malgastar mi tiempo contigo.

—_No empecemos_

—¿Qué quieres?

—_¿Rachel está contigo?_

—No…

—_¿Pero lo estará?_

—Sí…

—_¿En el restaurante?_

—Sí, le tengo preparada una fiesta sorpresa, algo tranquilo, sus padres estarán aquí.

_—Genial, ¿a qué hora me aparezco?_

—Para las doce ya habrá acabado, llega como a esa hora.

—_¡Santana!_

—¿Quién te crees que eres?, si te piensas que vas a venir a arruinarle éste día, te diré algo, consíguete otros planes.

—_Pero Santana…_

—Puck, eres persona, está en tu naturaleza cometer errores… sólo dale más tiempo ¿quieres?

—_Pero, ya hemos aclarado todo ¿no?, dijo que me perdonó._

—Entonces llámale a ella y déjame en paz…

—_La he llamado toda la mañana y no me contestó…_

—¿No que todo estaba aclarado y perdonado? —Dijo burlona—, ¿Así o más claro?, deja de hacerte el tonto, no lo eres.

—_¡Por favor Santana!, le he comprado algo, me gustaría dárselo en persona, te lo suplico._

Tomo el puente de su nariz con paciencia, inhaló y exhaló profundo.

—Tienes diez minutos para llegar, si lo haces, entras y si no…

—¡Estoy entrando! — exclamó el joven en puertas del local con una amplia sonrisa. —, ¿bastante puntual? — preguntó divertido colgando la llamada.

—¿Estabas afuera todo el tiempo?

—Sólo llevo media hora…

—Eres patético… ¿Eso es un peluche?, Rachel cumple veintidós no dos años— rió al verlo a cuestas con un enorme oso de peluche café, que a su parecer más que lucir lindo daba escalofríos.

—¿No crees que le guste? — miró dudoso el obsequio.

—Es Rachel… claro que le gustará, pero no va a regresar contigo.

—Lo sé.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, silencio! — gritó la latina arriba de la tarima captando la atención de todos los presentes. —, Rachel está por llegar, hagan lo que ya les he dicho y todo resultará bien. Agachen la cabeza cuando pase cerca de ustedes…— se vio interrumpida por el celular. —, diablos, está por entrar. — espetó al ver el mensaje de la morena.

Salto abajo y corrió hacia la entrada.

—¡Al fin llegas! — exclamó arrastrando del brazo a la más bajita.

—Pero si he llegado antes de la hora…

—Sube a tu lugar, Brittany está por llegar. — señaló.

—Hey, no me está gustando tu actitud, te estás portando muy…

—¡San, Rach! — exclamó Brittany abrazándoles al mismo tiempo.

—Hola— alcanzó a susurrar Rachel antes de verse envuelta en nuevo abrazo, uno exclusivo para ella.

Uno asfixiante.

—¡Rachel, feliz…!

—¡Rachel sube al escenario! — interrumpió la latina.

—¡Ya voy! — exclamó disgustada.

* * *

—Hola— sonrió ampliamente—, mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, ésta noche estaré con ustedes, espero que…

Las luces principales se apagan de repente interrumpiendo el discurso, de la zona de cocinas comienza a vislumbrarse cálidos destellos de luz.

Rachel sonríe ampliamente al ver a sus padres cargando un por derretir enorme pastel con un montón de velitas encima, veintidós destellos de luz.

**_Happy birthday to You  
Happy birthday to You  
Happy birthday dear Rachel…  
Happy birthday to You…_**

Después de que los sonrientes hombres cantan a coro el resto de los presentes comienzan a aplaudir y gritar un _¡Feliz cumpleaños! _a conjunto.

—¡Papás! — grita saltando de la tarima.

—¡Aguarda cariño! Sopla las velas primero, esto pesa un montón— exclama el más alto y de lentes al ver que su hija esta por lanzárseles encima.

—¡Calla Hiram!, ¡No aguardes nada, ven princesa! — dice el más bajo y moreno sonriendo y dejando el peso del pastel a completo cargo de su esposo para enseguida aprisionar a su pequeña en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — canturreó Santana sonriendo.

—¡Tú! — se suelta de su padre, corre y salta encima de su amiga quién apenas y la puede sostener. —, ¡Te odie por días! ¡Ahora sólo quiero besarte!

—¡Hey tómalo con calma Rachel— dice Brittany uniéndose y separando un poco a las chicas. —, ¡Felicidades! — exclama abrazándola.

* * *

—¿Te gustó el peluche? — preguntó nervioso.

—Claro Noah, es muy tierno.

El chico sonrió.

—Ha sido todo un detalle de parte de Santana.

—¡Y que lo digas! Ha sido toda una sorpresa, me ha hecho creer que se la ha olvidado.

—Así es ella…

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Te siento incómodo.

—Lo siento— bajó la mirada, —, me cuesta un poco, pero te prometo que trataré de actuar como siempre— sonrió.

—La cosa es que no quiero que actúes, quiero que estés bien, que los dos lo estemos.

—¿Entonces por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? — reprochó.

—Porque soy una tonta, si te soy sincera pensé que me sería difícil hablar contigo.

—¿Y lo es?

—No— sonrió.

—Rachel, antes de estar juntos fuimos amigos ¿no?... ¿podemos seguir desde ahí? — preguntó nervioso.

—Claro que podemos Puck.

Besó la mejilla del chico y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿qué te parece si subimos haya arriba?

—Se supone que es mi cumpleaños, ¡Es a mí a quién deben de consentir! — dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Oh vamos, estás deseando escuchar aplausos— bromeó. —, ¿qué dices?

—¿Cantas conmigo?

—mmm, te acompaño con la guitarra— propuso.

—Que sea con teclados y me ayudas con los coros, esa es mi última oferta, ¿trato hecho?

—¡Trato hecho!

* * *

**_First  
when there's nothing  
but a slow glowing dream  
that your fear seems to hide  
deep inside your mind _**

**_all alone I have cried  
silent tears full of pride  
in a world made of steel  
made of stone_**

—¡Así se hace Rachel! — silbó Santana.

**_Well  
I hear the music  
close my eyes  
feel the rhythm  
wrap around  
take a hold of my heart _**

**_What a feeling  
bein's believin'  
I can have it all now I'm dancing for my life  
take your passion and make it happen  
pictures come alive  
you can dance right through your life_**

La gente se animó y se acercó más a la tarima, sonrientes comenzaron a disfrutar del espectáculo de su amiga, otros tantos, más alegres seguían al pie la letra de la canción mientras bailaban.

—¿Quién soy? — preguntó a espaldas de la chica cubriéndole los ojos.

—¡Quinn viniste! — gritó alegre Brittany. —… ¿has venido sola?

—Finn está buscando lugar donde aparcar el coche…—explicó—, ¿Esa es Rachel? —indagó viéndola sobre el pequeño escenario.

—¡Sí!

**_Now I hear the music  
close my eyes  
I am rhythm  
in a flash it takes hold of my heart _**

Quinn miro hacia el escenario y sonrió ampliamente, fijó su vista en la pequeña morena y pudo observar como los ojos de Rachel tenían algo, algo bonito. Un brillo bonito.

Rachel entre saltando y bailando fue hacia donde estaba Santana y la hizo dar vueltas, luego notó que Quinn estaba ahí junto a Brittany y sonrió más ampliamente, si es que eso era posible.

**_What a feeling  
bein's believin' _**

**_I can have it all now I'm dancing for my life  
take your passion and make it happen  
pictures come alive you can dance  
right through your life _**

**_What a feeling!_**

Se dirigió hacia las rubias y las tomó una en cada mano. Les dio un par de vueltas pero no las soltó como lo había hecho anteriormente con su amiga. Por el contrario, las pego más hacia ella y acercó el micrófono indicando que cantasen con ella.

**_What a feeling _**

**_I am music now  
bein's believin'  
I am rhythm now _**

**_pictures come alive  
you can dance right through your life_**

Brittany estaba encantada por el gesto sin embargo Quinn trataba de rehuir de los brazos ajenos causando una sonrisa en Rachel, no se lo dejaría fácil, la arrimó más hacia sí y la rubia finalmente cedió.

**_What a feeling_**

**_i can really have it all  
what a feeling  
pictures come alive when it's wrong  
i can have it all  
i can really have it all  
have it all  
pictures come alive when it's wrong _**

**_ohh, ohh, ohh _**

Brittany tomó de lleno el microfono dejando a las otras dos atrás. Con gracia llegó a donde estaba Santana incitándola a terminar con ella aquella canción. Rachel y Quinn rieron ante la escena permaneciendo en la misma posición.

**_Call, call, call, call  
What a feeling  
I can have all!  
Beins believin'  
Beins believin'!  
Take your passion  
Make it happen  
Make it happen! _**

**_What a feeling!_**

La canción finalizó y el lugar estalló en aplausos y vitoreos. Rachel abrazó alegremente a Quinn y ésta le correspondió soltando una carcajada. Se separaron un poco y se miraron sonrientes.

—Feliz cumpleaños Rachel— susurró la rubia depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la otra y entregándole un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, Rachel sonrió al acto y le volvió a abrazar.

Y ahí fue donde Quinn lo pudo ver de nuevo, los ojos de Rachel irradiaban felicidad, dos cálidos destellos de luz.

El brillo bonito se veía mejor de cerca.


	5. Chapter 5

****_¡FrancoDelux! Saludo, guiño y besito paisanito ;)_

_Wow, ¿Modern family? muy halagada :)_

_Party, yeah!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**STRANGE LIFE**

La celebración continuó con la nueva e inesperada interpretación de _I kissed a girl _por parte deBrittany y Santana.

Quinn y Rachel reían al ver las expresiones que sus amigas hacían conforme su actuación, sin embargo alguien les distrajo.

—Cariño— llamó.

—Finn…

Se acercó al chico alto que estaba frente a ellas.

—Me he tardado porque he tenido que dejar el coche a varias cuadras de aquí…

—No pasa nada, Finn te quiero presentar a Rachel…

—¡Rachel Berry! — Exclamó sonriente acercándose a la chica—, no tenía idea de que eras tú— le abrazó y alzó levemente. —, hey ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!

—Sí, lo es — sonrió

— Kurt me lo ha dicho cuando llamó por la mañana.

—Es un exagerado, quería cancelar la visita a casa de los padres de Blaine para estar conmigo.

—¡Lo sé!, ha estado fastidiando con eso mucho, me tuvo al teléfono explicándome a detalle que comprara algún regalo para ti, me he decidido por un arreglo floral— rascó su cuello—, me hubiese gustado dártelo yo mismo pero se me han atravesado un montón de cosas.

—¿Tú las has escogido? — El chico asintió sonriente—, son un encanto Finn, ¡Gracias! — sonrió.

—Bueno sólo he elegido las que iban de parte de Kurt… Quinn se ha encargado de éste ramo— señaló. —… ¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo lo he olvidado?, te he dado lirios, ¿por qué no mande rosas?— se reprocha—… Rachel ama las rosas rojas— explicó al ver la cara confundida de su novia.

Pero esa no era la interrogante con la que la chica se encontraba.

—A riesgo de parecer cliché, sí, son mis favoritas— espetó inhalando el aroma que desprendían las flores que la rubia le había obsequiado.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó Quinn descolocada.

—Sí — sujetó a su novia de la cadera —, es amiga de mi hermano, Kurt, bueno… ya nos conocíamos antes de eso— sonrió travieso dejando confundida a la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — frunció el ceño.

—Ambos venimos de aquél rinconcito de la tierra del que te conté— respondió Rachel divertida. —, fuimos al mismo instituto, él es de la generación de Santana.

—¡Rachel me acosaba! — soltó Finn riendo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — replicó la aludida golpeándole levemente.

—Era cosa de cartas diarias en mi casillero, me seguía a casa… creo que una vez me espió en las duchas del instituto— contó viendo a su chica.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—¿Y por qué ocurrió?, ¡Me estabas espiando!...— exclamó —, una vez en San Valentín hizo un montón de pastelillos con nuestros rostros juntos, aun me pregunto cómo lo haz hecho…

—¿Conseguí qué el inalcanzable quarterback cayera rendido de amor por mí, sí o no? — inquirió Rachel entre presuntuosa y divertida.

—Sí…— Finn suspiró.

* * *

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? Hace una hora estaba a lado de la morena disfrutando del espectáculo que sus amigas ofrecían, y a Finn lo tenía molesto por arruinar su _viernes_ _especial, _y ahora… ahora no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

La vida era realmente extraña… ¿quién diría que Finn fue novio de Rachel en el instituto?, ¿quién diría qué en otro momento también lo fue de Santana?... ¿Quién diría que Finn era de Lima Ohio?, ¿No era de New York?, ¿no se supone que esas cosas se saben de la persona que es tu pareja?... bueno, tampoco es que le prestara mucha atención al muchacho, si se lo comentó, que era lo más probable, no lo recordaba.

Estaba desconcertada. Finn, su novio, quién se suponía no quería estar ahí, ahora se encontraba felizmente riendo después de haberle dedicado, lo que ella veía como la peor versión de _Uptown Girl._

Sí, la vida era extraña.

—¡¿Te ha gustado preciosa? — Preguntó sonriente acercándose a las chicas—, ¡hace años que no cantaba! — besó los labios de Quinn.

—Y debió continuar así…— murmuró Santana. —, Rachel ¿me acompañas por otra rebanada de pastel.

La bajita asintió y camino acompañada de la latina a las cocinas.

* * *

—¿Esto es raro, no? — preguntó Rachel cortando el pastel.

—Y que lo digas… pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de Hudson, al parecer no.

—Pues yo sí he mantenido contacto con él… te recuerdo que Kurt estudia conmigo, era inevitable no toparme con Finn.

—Lo sé, justo por eso odio ir al departamento de Kurt.

—La guarida de los hermanos Hudson-Hummel— corrigió Rachel soltando una risita.

—¿Qué clase de idiota le pone nombre al departamento?... tus amigos son unos raros. — sentenció.

—También son tus amigos.

—Te puedo pasar a Kurt, no está _tan _mal, pero Finn… no sé, me sigue pareciendo un enorme tonto… al menos se ve que ha hecho ejercicio y su mamá ha dejado de comprarle la ropa en los supermercados.

—A mi me gustaba como se vestía.

—Tu opinión no cuenta mucho, usabas suéteres a rombos, peor aún, con renos o algún otro animal, ni mencionar tus zapatos de duende… parecías adorno de navidad.

—¿Qué hay de mis faldas?, ¡Te encantaban mis faldas!

—Eran estilo escocesa, ¿quién usa eso Rachel? Eran horribles.

—¡Las mirabas todo el tiempo!

—Miraba tus piernas— sonrió sinvergüenza.

Rachel abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso...

Santana se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—¿Por qué te quieres ir?

—Te prometí una hora como máximo y ya se ha pasado— contestó viendo a Brittany bailar con los padres de Rachel.

—Pero Quinn, no me importaría quedarme un poco más…

—Pues a mi sí, ¿aun quieres tu _viernes especial_?, vámonos— ordenó la rubia.

Finn estaba confundido, pero en cuanto Quinn le mencionó la opción de tener sexo no lo dudó más tiempo.

—De acuerdo, voy a despedirme…

—No, yo voy, tú ándate por el coche, haz dicho que está a varias cuadras ¿no?

—Oh, mi chica está algo ansiosa…— susurró con tono _seductor_ al oído de Quinn que sin ser vista rodo los ojos.

—Ve de una vez— espetó alejando al chico de sí.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

* * *

No estaba ansiosa, al menos no por _eso. _Estaba ansiosa por irse, estaba incómoda. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ella ni siquiera era amiga de la morocha.

—Rachel…— llamó desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Quinn, ¿Has venido por pastel? — preguntó.

—No… he venido a despedirme.

—¿Tan pronto? — inquirió Santana.

—Sí, sólo hemos venido un rato, además Finn está cansado— mintió. —, ya ha ido a por el coche.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso ni para qué insistir— espetó Santana comiendo. —, ¿Cierto Rachel?

—Supongo…— dijo desilusionada, lo cierto es que sí quería insistir.

—¡Chicas vengan acá! — gritó Brittany entrando.

—Quinn ya se va— espetó Rachel.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—Ya te había dicho que sólo pasaríamos un rato— contestó la otra rubia.

—Pero Quinn…

—No saques ese tonito que ésta vez no funcionará— dijo seria.

—Agh, como sea, tú te lo pierdes… ¡Ven San! —exclamó arrastrando a la latina hacia fuera.

—¿De verdad ya tienes que irte? — preguntó Rachel.

—No es que tenga irme pero… se lo he prometido a Finn.

—Entiendo…

—Rachel… quiero disculparme.

—No hay problema, de verdad entiendo, sé que Finn se pone insistente y si no quiere estar en un lugar se comporta como un niño… aunque me ha parecido que se lo estaba pasando bien…

—No lo decía por eso— espetó.

—¿Entonces?

—Me he salido de tu casa a hurtadillas… lo siento.

—Oh sí, lo he notado— rió —, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, estábamos desayunando, suena el teléfono, voy a contestar, y desapareces.

—Lo siento.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—Me estaba poniendo incómoda, por eso me he ido.

—¿Por qué te pusiste incómoda?

—No sé, ¿no tenía por qué estarlo, cierto?

—En absoluto… aunque yo sí que debí molestarme un poco… insinuaste que era una cría y te has marchado.

—Entonces sí debiste molestarte y mucho.

—Fue una escena divertida, supongo— se encogió de hombros. —, me asomé por la ventana y te he visto cojeando con Francesca a un lado.

—¿Me has visto así y no me ayudaste?

—¡Hey! No puedes recriminarme nada, te fuiste sin más.

—Cierto— concedió avergonzada.

—¿Justo ahora estás incómoda?

—Un poco…

—Entonces por eso es que te vas.

—Sí… ¡No!—exclamó—, ya te he dicho que Finn está cansado. —murmuró.

—De acuerdo, si prefieres que crea eso— contestó y le dio la espalda.

—Rachel…

—No te preocupes Quinn.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¿Debería de estarlo?

—Para eso nunca se debe pero igual se está.

—No estoy molesta— sonrió con ternura.

La rubia le causaba ternura.

—Gracias por venir Quinn…— besó su mejilla —, y gracias por el ramo.

La rubia sonrió y comenzó a andar fuera de la cocina.

—Rachel…— llamó sólo asomando la cabeza.

—Dime Quinn.

—Las rosas también son mis favoritas…

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Yo sé! Extremadamente corto y que va, me siento mal por eso, ya que leyendo los comentarios me doy cuenta de su inconformidad al respecto. Lo siento :(_

_¡Tengo excusa, una buena!... pero es secreto shhh.  
_

_Prometo publicar casi a diario la semana entrante y puede que no sólo eso... ¿Capítulos más largo? ;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Pff casi a diario :P... ¡Así será! :) ¡La semana ya entro, cierto! haha_

_Lovely Lady, se vale soñar ;)_

_¡Hey! Finn no es tan malo... a mi me gustaba un montón... Vale, aun me gusta un montón x)_

_La verdad no había abierto el correo y... wow, un montón de alertas y favoritos, ¡Gracias por eso! :D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**UNA CITA**

* * *

—Entonces será un batido de fresa con leche de soya y otro normal de chocolate… ¿Gustan algún postre para acompañar? — ofreció el mesero.

—Mmm tengo antojo de tarta de frambuesas pero no creo poder, ¿Compartimos Britt?

—Claro Rachel.

Era oficial, su primera cita con Brittany Pierce. ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto?... divertida, muy divertida.

Y nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—No conocía esta cafetería, es muy bonita— comentó la morena una vez con sus pedidos en mesa.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco la conocía, Quinn me trajo hace algunos días…

—¿Quinn?

—Sí, ¿por qué esa cara?

—No me parece el lugar que frecuentaría una chica como Quinn Fabray.

—¿Y eso?

—La carta resbala de lo azucarada que está y el lugar está lleno de colores, mucha alegría alrededor… no que diga que Quinn sea una amargada o algo así pero…

—Sí que lo piensas— rió Brittany.

—Mmm, ¿Algo estirada? — tanteó divertida.

—Muy estirada, pero no es un limón compungido— arrugó la nariz —, tiene su encanto…

—Ya lo creo…— sonrió ampliamente.

Brittany sonrió e hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida por la otra.

—Entonces… además de una experta en los tragos, ¿cantante y actriz?, ¡Vaya estuche!

—Lo de experta no va tanto así, sólo llevo unos meses trabajando, no soy tan buena, y de hecho estoy pensando en dejarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Al finalizar la semana, entre la escuela, ensayos y alguno que otro casting, lo que menos me apetece es estar en un lugar a tope de personas brincando de un lado a otro, no rindo igual… además mi pasión va arriba de los escenarios, lo otro es algo extra, una anécdota que contar en mi autobiografía… no más.

—¿Y no te hará falta el trabajo?

—Sí y no… mis papás me ayudan en ese sentido, no tengo que preocuparme demasiado por gastos. — Explicó —, igual a mi me gusta ser independiente y hacerme de las cosas por mí misma… ya veré que encuentro— se encogió de hombros—… me consuela mucho el hecho de tener una amiga rica con un restaurante dispuesta a ofrecerme trabajo cuando lo desee.

—¡Podrías trabajar en la barra!

—Es una idea, el ambiente ahí es definitivamente más relajado, me caería bien, o tal vez intente de camarera, ya lo veremos... pero basta de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti?, Santana me comentó que tenías tu propia academia de baile.

—Sí… me gusta mucho estar ahí, montar coreografías y pasarme horas entre paso y paso.

—No lo dudo, mis padres durmieron como bebés de lo cansados que quedaron después de bailar contigo.

—¡Hiram y Leroy!, ¡que hombres! Me la pasé súper con ellos…

—Y ellos contigo— sonrió —… ¿y a ti no te interesaron los escenarios?, ¿Hacer algo para un público más grande?

—Pues no… de repente surgen propuestas para hacerla de bailarina en giras de concierto y acepto, pero sólo algunas veces, mi atención está en la academia…

—Algo de eso dijo San, ¿Con qué artistas has trabajado?

—Entre los más reconocidos, Beyoncé y Kesha…

—Wow, ¡eso debió de ser grandioso!...

—Sí que lo fue… una retroalimentación genial pero, lo mío es otra cosa.

—Tu academia… me imagino que te ha de haber costado un montón levantarla…

—Algo… mis padres me ayudaron en los gastos, además fue un proyecto compartido, algunos de mis amigos son socios.

—¿Quinn es tu socia?

—¿Qué hace de nuevo Quinn en la conversación? —indagó la rubia divertida.

—Eh, lo siento, es que sólo le conozco a ella, se me ha ocurrido... bueno, también conozco a Santana pero… vale, sólo lo he dicho por decir.

—Claro… — le miró indulgente. —… No, Quinn no es mi socia, lo intentó pero yo no quise que lo fuera.

—¿Por qué no? — curioseó.

—El proyecto en sí no le interesaba, si invertía dinero sólo sería por mí y yo no quería eso.

—Entiendo…

—¿No te agrada?

—¿Quién? ¿Quinn?, no, nada que ver… sí que me agrada.

* * *

—¿Vemos una peli?

—Sólo si tú quieres— contestó el muchacho nervioso.

¡Como odiaba esas respuestas!

—Sí o no, así de simple — dijo Quinn refunfuñando.

—Sí, sí quiero— alcanzó a titubear antes de que la chica desapareciera por la cocina. —, mmm ¿Qué quieres ver? — preguntó revisando su estantería.

—No sé que películas tengas.

—Pues… un montón de acción y algunas de terror.

—¿Sólo eso? — inquirió molesta retomando su asiento.

—Pues sí… o si quieres podemos ver que está pasando por el televisor o ir al video centro a rentar algo…

—Olvídalo… ya me voy— contestó cogiendo su bolso.

—Pero recién llegaste— reprochó Finn.

Miró al chico y suspiró.

Él no tenía la culpa de su mal humor, él no tenía la culpa de que Brittany estuviese en una cita con aquél metro y medio de persona.

—¿Tendrás algo de suspenso? — cuestionó antes de soltar el bolso y recostarse en el sofá.

—¿_The silence of the lambs_? — preguntó cauteloso.

La chica asintió forzando una sonrisa.

Finn soltó un suspiro de alivió y sonrió como niño. Colocó la película en el reproductor y se puso a lado de Quinn que algo más tranquila se acomodaba en su pecho y dedicaba su atención al televisor.

* * *

Ser el novio de Quinn Fabray era duro. Nunca se sabía que esperar de esa chica, en un segundo estaba todo bien y al siguiente todo mal. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con cada paso que daba, no quería hacerla enfadar, porque Quinn enfadada… _no quería ni pensar en ello_.

Con el sexo era igual, había días en los que la rubia estaba más que dispuesta, y otros en los que simplemente no soportaba la presencia del chico, ¡Ni un beso!... sólo cuando Quinn tenía ganas, sino se aguantaba.

Últimamente tenía que aguantar mucho.

¿Valía la pena?... cuando pensaba que sí, la chica se portaba tan insoportable y prepotente como el día que la conoció en aquél partido de baloncesto, en el que por accidente le había vaciado medio vaso de soda. Cuando creía que no, se mostraba linda y atenta… o al menos se _esforzaba_.

La quería… esa era la respuesta más acertada que tenía.

—Quinn despierta…— susurró dándole pequeños toques en el hombro.

—¿Qué? — balbuceó abriendo los ojos.

—La película ha terminado… te quedaste dormida — sonrió con ternura.

—Cielos… ¿qué hora es? — preguntó susurrando.

—Cuarto para las seis.

—Tengo que irme…— dijo y se desprendió del abraso del chico.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó confuso.

—Britt quedó en ir a verme…— respondió tomando su bolso.

—Creí que te quedarías a dormir.

—Tal vez vuelva— contestó dándole un beso al muchacho en la mejilla —, nos vemos Finn.

Y Quinn salió del departamento sin más… en ese momento Quinn no se _esforzaba_.

Y justo en ese momento, Finn no la quería tanto.

* * *

—¡Ya voy! — gritó Rachel.

El timbre volvió a repicar ignorando a la pequeña morena.

—Hey, como sigas tocando así se te puede fracturar el dedo— bromeó Rachel abriendo.

—¿Qué tal la cita?— cuestionó la latina entrando.

—Lo hicimos en su departamento— soltó seria la chica pequeña.

—No me gustan esas bromas Rachel.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy bromeando? — dijo juguetona ganándose una mirada fulminante.

—Habla…— ordenó sentándose en el puff rojo que ella misma le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

—Pues qué te digo, sólo hemos conversado.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Trabajo, gustos, lo típico supongo.

—¿Le has coqueteado?

—Sí, eso intenté al menos… es algo despistada ¿no?

—¿Qué significa eso? — indagó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pedí una tarta y le propuse compartirla, ella se la comió toda… — contó poniendo un puchero —… Además le he puesto esa sonrisa, ya sabes, la que hago cuando quiero ligar y le guiñe un montón de veces, me preguntó si tenía algún tic. Luego le intenté abrir la puerta del taxi y se ha pegado en la cabeza… y cuando la dejé en la puerta de su departamento lo _intenté_…

**-.-.-.-**

—¿Cómo que lo _intentó_?, ¿qué quieres decir…? Oh, aguarda, ¿Te besó? — preguntó Quinn incrédula.

—Dije que lo_ intentó_— respondió Brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

**-.-.-.-**

—… me le acerqué de forma seductora, he parado la boquita y ella ni lo notó, me dijo adiós con la mano y se metió al departamento sin más.

**-.-.-.-**

—¡Toma esa Berry! — rió Quinn.

**-.-.-.-**

—¿De verdad?, ¿ni se ha fijado?

—Ni un poco San…

—Eso no quiere decir nada, ¿qué tal que si lo hubiese hecho sí te hubiese correspondido?

**-.-.-.-**

—Lo dude un poquito pero al final decidí no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo había dicho… voy a por San, ninguna otra morena, por más sexy que esté, me hará cambiar de objetivo.

**-.-.-.-**

—No te aflijas…

—Da igual… ¿quedaron de salir otro día?

**-.-.-.-**

—Mañana saldremos a cenar— dijo la bailarina.

**-.-.-.-**

—¿Conseguiste qué esta vez la cita sea en mi restaurante?

**-.-.-.-**

—¿Por qué van a cenar en _"López Delights"?_ — cuestionó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

—Rachel ha insistido…

**-.-.-.-**

—Pero a cambio de cenar ahí me ha pedido algo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la latina curiosa.

**-.-.-.-**

—¡No pienso ir a una cita doble con ustedes! — exclamó Quinn.

* * *

Cuando Brittany Pierce _quiere_, Brittany Pierce _obtiene_.

—Wow Rachie, no me creo que sigas viva comiendo solo ramas y hojitas— se burló Finn viendo la ensalada de la otra y llevándose a la boca una porción enorme de asado de carne.

—Deberías intentar Finn, es una de las mejores formas de vida que una persona puede llevar— contestó la aludida. — Además no son ramitas y hojitas, le puedes hayar el sabor según vas variando…

—Una vez en el instituto Quinn intentó ser vegetariana— contó Brittany

—¿En serio amor? — preguntó el joven.

—No fue nada en serio…— contestó Quinn haciendo un gesto con la mano. —, solo estaba probando…

—¿Y por qué no seguiste?— se interesó Rachel.

—Un perrito caliente — soltó Brittany riendo.

—¿Cómo? — cuestionó Rachel contagiándose por la risa de la otra.

—Salimos de acampada y se le olvido coger su comida de pajaritos…— contó la de ojos azules sonriendo.

—Aguanté tres días enteros viviendo literalmente a pan y agua— acotó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

—Al final no pudo… y cuando me descuide, mi perrito caliente había desaparecido.

Ambas parejas rieron y Finn besó la mejilla de su novia.

—Yo ni de broma intento algo como eso— comentó el chico. — Nunca— recalcó.

—Nunca digas nunca, siempre se puede cambiar de parecer— espetó Rachel.

—Todo depende de qué se hable… aunque me hago una idea porque lo piensas.

—Eh, mmm no sé a qué te refieras.

—Tú y Britt— señaló Finn con los cubiertos—, ella es tu cita, eso me da a entender que ahora te van las chicas.

—Bueno… qué te cuento, tengo a dos hombres como padres… no cambia nada el que esté con un hombre o con una mujer, siempre he pensado así…

—¿Entonces cuando deje a Quinn todavía tendré oportunidad contigo? — bromeó Finn ganándose una sonrisa como respuesta de la morocha y dos entrecejos doblados por parte de las rubias.

—No creo que eso le haya hecho gracia a Quinn— habló Brittany seria.

—Oh vamos, sólo ha sido una broma, no pienso dejarte amor— habló tiernamente y besó a su novia que sonrió forzada ante el gesto.

—Puede que ella te deje a ti…— murmuró la bailarina.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que es más probable que sea Quinn la que te deje— respondió simple.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — indagó el joven entre confuso y nervioso. —, ¿Quinn?

—Está bromeando cariño…

—Oh, vale, lo tengo, juego pesado y me corrigen igual— ríe calmado —, mejor dejar ese asunto por la paz…

—Mejor…— susurra Rachel. —, ¿qué tal la tienda deportiva? — pregunta al chico tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Genial… algunos días mejores que otros pero así es cuando recién se inicia, ya me estoy haciendo de varios clientes— aseguró sonriente.

—Me alegro por ti…

—Brittany mencionó que fueron a _"Sweet Cottage"_ — habló Quinn mirando fijamente a Rachel.

—¿La cafetería? Pues sí… es un lugar muy bonito… dulce como lo planta su nombre.

—También dijo que creías que ese lugar no era para mí… mucha alegría para una estirada como yo— siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

Rachel abrió, cerró, volvió a abrir y volvió a cerrar la boca en cuestión de segundos, miró a Brittany que le observaba sonriente, y volvió a enfocar en la otra rubia que le miraba bastante molesta.

—Yo no, yo… no he querido decir eso…

—¿Pero igual lo has dicho? — cuestionó fría.

Pues sí, claro que lo había dicho y por supuesto que quería decir eso, pero eso no habría porque mencionarlo…

—¿Estamos a mano? — preguntó Rachel nerviosa.

—¿A mano dices?

—Tú has dicho que soy una infantil y yo te he dicho estirada… estamos iguales ¿no?

—¿No te parece que este "estamos a mano" te deja más infantil todavía? — retrucó Quinn sonriendo con sorna.

—¿Y por qué una snob estirada tomaría a pecho lo que una infantil dice o deja decir? — respondió Rachel molesta.

—¿A pecho? Cariño no te confundas… nadie con un poco de sentido común tomaría enserio tus comentarios.

—Uff dirás los comentarios, lo que son las acciones son otra cosa ¿no es cierto Finn?

—Eh… no Rachie a mi no me metas— suplicó nervioso el chico.

—Da igual Finn… de cualquier forma la señorita Fabray no tiene mucho más que decir…

—¡¿Qué no?— retó dando un leve golpe a la mesa.

—Aun no termina de secarse el pañuelo que te di para secarte las lágrimas luego de limpiar tus heridas— contestó burlona.

—¡Ardía un montón! — se defendió la rubia —, además por culpa tuya, fuiste una bruta que no me curó con cuidado…

—No estarás hablando en serio— miró incrédula pero sólo recibió un ceño fruncido—Jah, sólo eso me faltaba— rió la actriz sarcástica. — ¡Qué cara la tuya Fabray!...

—¿Algún problema? — preguntó Santana apareciendo en escena.

Había estado observando desde lejos, y cuando notó el realce de voces de parte de aquéllas dos, no dudo en intervenir.

—Claro Santana— contestó Rachel—… una vez me dijiste que los privilegios de ser tu amiga era poder mandar al diablo a quién me diera la gana del restaurante ¿cierto?

—Sí pero…

—Ya caigo por dónde vas, ahórrense las palabras, ¡Finn nos vamos! — Quinn jaló al chico de la chaqueta.

—Amor deberías de tranquilizarte un poco— dijo Finn suavemente.

—¿Quieres quedarte con tu medio metro de novia? ¡Quédate con ella, me largo! — anunció tomando sus cosas y después emprender una rápida caminata hacia la puerta.

—¿Metro y medio de novia?... ¡Se refería a mí! — exclamó indignada la morocha y siguió los pasos de la otra.

—¡Rachel regresa acá! —le llamó Santana.

—¡Me llamó metro y medio! — volvió a exclamar saliendo del local.

* * *

—¡Hey Fabray regresa! — gritó a la silueta de la rubia que estaba a punto de subir a un taxi. —, te he dicho que vuelvas. — alcanzó a jalarla del brazo a la rubia.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces?... ¡Suéltame! — exclamó Quinn.

—¿Sube o no sube señorita? — preguntó el taxista con un halo de aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo rayos has conseguido taxi aquí? ¡Es imposible! — chilló mirando sorprendida el taxi.

—Yo que sé, ¡Ya suéltame!

—Bien, veo que la charla va para largo— murmuró el taxista antes de arrancar y salir disparado.

—¡Se ha ido! — gritó Quinn enojada. —, ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa!

—¡Me llamaste metro y medio! — exclamó Rachel liberándola de su agarre.

—¡¿Por eso has venido a fastidiar?

—¿Te parece poco?

—¡Sí!

—Me debes una disculpa— espetó Rachel seria.

—Y tú a mí pero igual no la he escuchado.

—Muy bien— carraspeó—, lo siento Quinn… siento haber hecho que perdieras tu taxi y haberte llamado snob estirada, lamento haberle dicho eso a Britt y sobre todo lamento pensar lo que pienso de ti, porque aun pienso eso, con tus acciones solo me haces corroborar mi opinión negativa hacia tu persona y me incitas a añadir más adjetivos malos a la lista y…

—¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa? —interrumpió—... córtala, hasta ahí queda medianamente decente— dijo irónicamente.

—De acuerdo…—concedió sin ser consciente del tono empleado por la rubia—, te toca, di que lo sientes.

Miró a la pequeña detenidamente, caminó algunos pasos hacia ella.

—Yo también lo siento Rachel— habló Quinn quedamente provocando una sonrisa en la otra.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

—¡Yo también lamento un montón haber perdido mi taxi! — gritó la rubia con intención ser escuchada.

Lo hizo, la escucho, perfecto y claro.

Y como era de esperarse, la siguió, de nuevo… ¿Quién se creía que era?... ¡Le había ofrecido una disculpa! ¿Y ella qué hizo?, ¡Se burló!... Ni hablar, iría hacia ella a reclamarle y a darle ¿por qué no? Un par de bofetadas por insolente.

Estaba a unos pasos, tomó a la chica virándola hacía sí y de repente, una piedra, _maldita su suerte_, se atravesó, provocando que cayese encima de la joven rubia.

Aún en shock, Quinn abrió pesadamente los parpados, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la otra chica. La contemplo por una milésima de segundo. **_El brillo bonito _**pensó viendo aquella mirada tan peculiar.

Sin embargo Rachel no fue participe de aquel letargo. Se levantó como pudo y le miró feo.

—No me agradas Fabray— espetó la morocha y retomó el camino hacia el restaurante.

—Tú tampoco me agradas Berry— susurró Quinn dibujando media sonrisa mientras la miraba y escuchaba maldecir entre murmullos.

* * *

_NOTA AUTOR: ¡Besos! muuack ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Lo siento! :( no fue ni casi a diario... _

_Tengan en cuenta que tengo una solicitud pendiente de ingreso, una perrita inquieta, y sólo dos manos, ésto sin contar el manojo de hijos que tengo a lado x) nahh eso no._

_¡Disfruten en cap!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**LLAMÉMOSLO SUERTE**

_—¿Por qué te fuiste así?_

—No me apetecía seguir ahí.

—_Eso todos lo notamos, pero no entiendo por qué…_

—¿No viste cómo se portó el metro y medio de mujer?

—_No le digas así… mide uno sesenta y cuatro..._

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—_Se encargó de aclarárnoslo cuando regreso al restaurante… Quinn, Rachel se enojo mucho…_

—Pues todo fue culpa suya…

_—Como yo lo veo, fue cosa de las dos, pero ella quiso arreglarlo y tú no estuviste por la labor._

—Tal vez no me interesaba arreglar nada.

—_Ahora tú estás actuando inmadura._

—No me gusta ella para ti— declaró bufando.

—_Ni a mi, ya te lo dije, yo quiero que ustedes…_

—Mejor no sigas Britt— interrumpió al notar por donde iba su amiga

_—Da igual, creo que exageraron, tú exageraste… _

—Habló mal de mí contigo.

—_Eso no es cierto… sí que hablamos de ti pero no mal, y tampoco es que toda la charla girara en torno tuyo, hizo un comentario y ya… de hecho fui yo quien dijo que eras una amargada y estirada…_

—A pesar de que eso que dijiste no pudo estar peor, fuiste _tú_ quién lo dijo— recalcó—, ahí no hay problema. Pero ella no tenía que dar su punto de vista y mucho menos estar de acuerdo con ello…

_—Pues también estuvo de acuerdo cuando le dije que eras muy guapa y tenías tu encanto._

—Eso es bastante obvio como para que cuente.

_—Joo ¡Contigo no se puede!_

—No se puede— corroboró —, ha sido un día largo, estoy cansada… voy a la tina y de ahí salto a la cama, ¿hablamos mañana?…

—_¡Vale! Descansa… ¡Y no te masturbes pensando en mí!_

—Que cosas dices— murmuró sonrojándose y colgando la llamada.

No lo hacía, no lo hacía desde el instituto… vale, no lo hacía _tan seguidamente_ desde el en aquello la hiso sonreír de forma traviesa…

_No estaba totalmente cansada. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Santana frunció el ceño, sintió escalofríos que la hicieron dar un respingo de lo inesperado que fueron, no eran escalofríos agradables… Era como que de repente una ola de rabia invadiera todo su ser y tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien… ¿Qué podría significar?

En una ocasión, su _abuelita _le dijo que sensaciones como la que recién había tenido, eran provocadas gracias o por culpa de pensamientos ajenos hacia uno o hacía alguien muy importante, pensamientos fuertes.

¿De qué pensamientos se podrían tratar?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Oh Britt— murmuró Quinn con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha perdiéndose por debajo de su ropa interior.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido despejada, con un soleado exquisito. Perfecto para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios. No tenía mucho que hacer ese día, sólo un par de clases y eso a partir del mediodía, después de eso tendría el resto libre, al menos hasta el anochecer.

No le apetecía ir al club, igual lo haría. El trabajo era el trabajo.

Después de hacer un previo calentamiento, continuó con un ligero trote y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente relajada comenzó a correr, ganando mejor ritmo según el transcurrir de los segundos.

—Hola preciosa

—Hola Noah— saludó de vuelta al chico parando su carrera.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—Un par de vueltas… ¿Tú ya acabaste? — preguntó antes de tomar la botella que el otro le ofrecía.

—Sí, pero si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte.

—No hay problema…

—Hey estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó con el gesto confuso.

—La otra noche me dejaste botado en el escenario… cantaste, te bajaste y te fuiste… Santana me retuvo de músico el resto de la noche, a merced de cualquier loco desentonado…

—No vi que te quejaras mucho cuando las chicas se ponían a cantar cerca de ti.

—Vale, de eso no me quejo, pero sí que lo hago del gigante ése que se montó con su cancioncita de bandboy, ¡y sin duda de tus padres!… no los veré con los mismos ojos.

—Ellos nunca desafinan.

—Pues no, pero verlos cantar _Telephone _y bailar de esa manera me ha fastidiado la emoción que me daba el ver el videoclip.

—A ti no te gusta esa música.

—No, el video valía por Gaga y Beyoncé… ¡Lo fastidiaron!

—Serás tonto— rió Rachel y golpeó el pecho de su amigo.

—Vale, ¿comenzamos a correr?

—Ok_, _¿Una carrera?

—Mmm, el que pierda invita el desayuno — propuso el chico

—Buen pretexto el tuyo para pasar un rato conmigo— bromeó Rachel.

—¿Necesito un pretexto?

—Nah… mmm, que sea café acompañado de un croissant en el "_Starbucks" _más cercano… eso después de pasar al departamento a tomar una ducha.

—¿Juntos? — preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No lo arruines…

—Vale, lo siento, habrá un problema con la ropa.

—Aun tengo un par de camisetas tuyas.

—Entonces está bien.

* * *

—La próxima vez que vayas a visitar a Frannie me avisas.

—¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Quinn y sorbió un poco de su café.

—Sí, me muero por ver a Tom, le he comprado un gorrito en forma de pato.

—Seguro que le gusta— contesta sonriendo.

—Oye ayer ya no terminamos de hablar…

—No quiero seguir hablando de Rachel.

—Yo sí— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hay mucho que decir, tú lo viste, me enojé y ella también…

—Te fuiste y te siguió— interrumpió la bailarina sonriendo —, de ahí no me bastó estirar el cuello para ver que pasaba.

—Nada… bueno sí, hiso que perdiera mi taxi y me enojé más, ella pidió que me disculpara y no lo hice como quiso, y se enojó más— contó sonriendo al recordar la cara que Rachel había puesto por su broma.

—¿Y qué más? — inquirió Brittany emocionada.

¿Era necesario decir lo del tropezón?, ¿Era necesario contar el embelesamiento que sufrió a causa de la mirada de Rachel?... No, no era necesario contar aquello. Mucho menos mencionar que la noche anterior, segundos después de haber terminado de _relajarse_ gracias a algunos pensamientos _traviesos, _acabó pensando en la pequeña morocha, en sus ojos, y que con esa imagen quedó prendada incluso entre sueños.

—Eso fue todo— respondió Quinn finalmente.

Britttany le miró inquisitivamente.

—Ya no quiero café… voy a por chocolate— soltó la más alta

—No creo que sea una buena combinación, ¿no te caerá fuerte?

—No sé, da igual, tengo antojo— contestó y se paró en busca de la bebida.

A veces sentía que leía sus pensamientos.

A decir verdad, en varias ocasiones lo había hecho, como cuando tenían ocho y rompió por accidente aquél jarrón de su abuela, o cuando utilizó el vestido rosado de Frannie y lo manchó con vino, peor aún, cuando se le cayó el enorme gato de la bailarina del cuarto piso de un edificio… eso de qué todos los gatos caen bien parados no valió en aquella ocasión.

Lord Tubbington no sobrevivió… Brittany no le habló por tres meses.

—Traigo esas galletas de canela que tanto te gustan — anunció dejando una bolsa de cartón sobre la mesa.

—Que bien— espetó Quinn y tomó una de las galletas.

—Rachel me dijo que ella sí se había disculpado y tú te burlaste de ella y te fuiste.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer, después de que colgaras la llamé y eso me dijo, ¿Fue así?

—Sí— contestó esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

—Eso no lo dijiste.

—No creí que fuera necesario.

—Discúlpate con ella— ordenó Brittany mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a hacer eso —contestó mirándola de igual forma.

—¿Dónde queda tu madurez? — preguntó con un halo de sarcasmo que le hacía quedar adorable.

Brittany Pierce nunca usaba sarcasmo.

—Queda en la cúspide de todo, como siempre, pero no… ¡Hey! Ve quitando ya esa mirada, da miedo— se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Pídele disculpas.

—¿Si sabes que no puedes darme ordenes cada que quieras? Ni mi madre lo hace desde hace años…

—Eso será porque no te ve a diario, no sabe cuando te portas mal, yo lo veo y por eso lo hago.

—Tengo veinticuatro…

—Yo te gano por cuatro meses…— respondió Brittany con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

—¿Le vas a pedir disculpas? — insistió ante el mutismo de la abogada.

—No voy a buscarla ni nada…

—No tienes que hacerlo, dejémoslo al destino… si se encuentran, le pides disculpas y si no, pues el destino no lo quiso.

—Mmm… vale, si de suerte me la encuentro, me disculpo y si no, pues nada de nada.

—¿Es un trato? — cuestionó la de ojos azules sonriente y alzando su brazo derecho hacia sua amiga.

—Es un trato— afirmó sujetando la mano que le ofrecían.

—Perfecto…— sonrió más ampliamente —, ¡Hey Rachel, Puck! ¡Acérquense, acá hay espacio! — exclamó a la pareja mencionada que se dejaba ver a unos metros sin mesa disponible.

—¿Pero qué…?... ¡Ya la habías visto!

—¡Claro Quinn!, cuando fui a por el chocolate, la fila para hacer pedidos estaba larguísima, fui al frente para ver si alguien me podía hacer el favor de pedir por mí y ellos estaban ahí… Rachel me regaló las galletas.

Lo cierto es que la bailarina había visto entrar a la chica desde hace rato y el mejor pretexto para hablarles sin que Quinn les viese fue el ir por aquella bebida.

—Le pedirás disculpas Quinn

—Hiciste trampa… no ha sido cosa del destino, tú ya sabías que estaba aquí— reclamó viendo como la pareja se acercaba hacia su mesa.

—No había reglas así que no hice trampa, y creo que sí que fue el destino, aunque si quieres dejarlo en suerte, también sirve…— susurró al ver a la pareja plantada a su lado.

—Hola de nuevo Britt— saludó Rachel mientras Puck sonreía a las chicas sentadas.

—¿Compartimos mesa? — preguntó la aludida cambiando su lugar a lado de Quinn y dejando espacio para que tomaran asiento.

—¡Seguro! — se adelantó a contestar el chico mientras se sentaba quedando justo en frente de Brittany, dejando a Rachel sin más opción que tomar asiento frente a Quinn. —, oh yo soy Noah Puckerman, un amigo de Rachel — se presentó enganchando su mano a la de la rubia de cabellos cortos.

—Quinn Fabray, encantada— contestó mirando de reojo a la actriz.

—Algo así me dijo a mi y no fue del todo cierto…— murmuró Rachel.

—Es un ex de Rach— soltó Brittany sonriente.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? — indagó sorprendida la morocha.

—Te estuve investigando guapa— le miró seria. —, incluso sé que a los cinco perdiste tu primer diente de leche, y lo conservaste porque no querías que una rata avariciosa se lo llevase para construir su castillo…

—¿Cuál de los dos fue? — preguntó Rachel divertida.

—Hiram empezó y Leroy terminó… estaban nostálgicos cuando comenzaste a cantar, decían que no podían creer que su princesa ya había crecido... eso y estaban algo tomados.

—Mucho— rió al recordar como sus padres no podían ni pararse para salir hacia el aeropuerto.

—Yo le conté lo otro, nos hicimos muy amigos en la fiesta— dijo Puck guiñándole amistosamente a la bailarina.

—Me encantó su mohicana— espetó Brittany sonriente.

—A mi no me gusta mucho el corte…

—A ti no te gusta nada rubia— dijo la actriz por lo bajo.

La de ojos verdes la escuchó de igual modo.

—¿Rachel, qué a ti no te iban las chicas? Con éste ya te conozco dos…— comentó Quinn enarcando la ceja izquierda.

—¿Cómo que te van las chicas? — indagó el Puck mirando directo a su amiga. —, a Rachel no le van las chicas, ella es una de las personas más hetero que conozco…

¿Por qué le ponían las cosas tan difíciles? No volvería a hacer favores a Santana.

—Ni una ni otra— contestó simple luego de algunos segundos—, señorita Fabray, a usted no le debo explicaciones…

—Pero a mi amiga sí — balbuceó Quinn salteando su vista entre la bailarina y la actriz —, después de todo están saliendo…

—¡Wow! ¡¿Qué Rachel?, ¿Tú y ella…?... Oh por Dios ¿Esto es por qué te engañé?

—¡Hey! Por ahí no va — espetó nerviosa.

—No me dijiste que le habías engañado— dijo Brittany mirando a ambos.

—Pues…

—¡Puck!

—Vale ya… ¿Rachel tú eres…?

—Soy una persona— interrumpió —, una a la cuál ese tipo de cosas no…

—¡Oh por Dios!, no vayas a soltar el discursito de la otra vez, eso de _"open mind", _está muy usado, o eres o no eres, y por lo que yo veo, es muy sospechoso que dos de tus ex novios no tengan idea de tus gustos flexibles…

—Mantente al margen Fabray, ya te dije que a ti no te debo explicaciones.

—Ya no te dijo señorita— susurró Brittany.

—¡Pues fíjate que siempre sí me las debes! —señaló ignorando a su amiga. — Soy la mejor amiga de Brittany desde siempre y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella tiene que ver conmigo.

—Eso es cierto Rach— apuntó la bailarina —, cualquiera que quiera algo conmigo tendrá que pasar antes por las bragas de Quinn y viceversa…

—¿Qué…?

—Era broma… — se apresuró en decir la abogada.

—Era broma— reafirmó Brittany sonriendo —, Finn no me pega ni tantito, no sería capaz— añadió.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Puck miraba con curiosidad poco disimulada a las chicas, Rachel no sabía hacia dónde mirar y Quinn sólo removía su café de un lado a otro, la bailarina parecía ser la única que prestaba real atención en su desayuno, ignorando a propósito los gestos de sus acompañantes.

La situación no duró mucho más, la pequeña actriz sobrepasada por el momento anunció su retirada del lugar llevando consigo a su amigo.

—Aún la puedes alcanzar…

—¿De verdad Britt?

—No le pediste disculpas.

—No fastidies…

—Lo prometiste Quinn— dijo con un tono infantil. — de hecho la disculpa ya va doble, creo que ya no va a querer ponerse en mesa contigo, siempre le hechas a perder la ingesta…

—Ni hablar…

—Pero Quinn…

—Ya te he dicho que no. Si ya terminaste será mejor que nos vayamos…

Cuando Brittany Pierce _quiere, _Brittany Pierce _obtiene._

—¡Hey! Te llevo gritando desde hace una cuadra, ¿no me escuchaste? — preguntó al llegar a lado de la chica.

—Pensé que era parte de la jaqueca que siempre se me produce al verte

—¿Me tengo que ofender?

—Da igual… ¿Qué quieres Quinn? — preguntó Rachel fastidiada.

—Mmm ¿podemos hablar a solas? — preguntó dudosa viendo de reojo al chico que seguía junto a la morocha.

—Eh, yo ya me iba por el otro lado… nos vemos hermosa— se despidió besando la mejilla de la morocha —, hasta pronto Quinn— hiso un gesto con la mano.

—Mmmm, Entonces…

—No quiero hablar contigo— espetó volviendo a caminar.

—Rachel, por favor— pidió tomándola de la mano y poniendo ojitos.

_Eso nunca fallaba._

—No Fabray, déjame en paz.

Siempre hay una primera vez. Habría que tomar otros métodos.

—Te voy a seguir a donde vayas— espetó seria.

Rachel frunció el ceño, pensó en correr pero la verdad no le apetecía, estaba algo agotada por la anterior carrera en la que por más que se adelantó antes del **¡Fuera!** No pudo llegarle al paso de su ex. Miró dudosa a la chica y suspiró.

—Vale, hablemos—, aceptó de mala gana —, pero no aquí.

—Vamos a dar un paseo ¿sí?

La morocha asintió.

* * *

—¡Ahí te caíste! — dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Lo recuerdo— sonrió de medio lado tomando asiento en la misma banca donde hace unos días había estado con la pequeña castaña.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal la rodilla, mejor? — indagó mirando la zona en la que había sufrido el golpe, que en ese momento estaba cubierta por unos bonitos jeans.

—Sí… ya sólo queda una pequeña cicatriz que seguro termina de borrarse en unos días… aun así me sigo poniendo una venda, cuesta un poco ver mi rodilla con aquél raspón…— explicó.

—No fue para tanto.

—Aún así... — mordió su labio inferior—, Rachel yo… quiero… quiero disculparme contigo.

—Oh ya veo, ahora quieres burlarte con más público— señaló irónica a un puñado de niños que ajenos a la conversación, jugaban cerca con un balón.

—No, no Rachel, ahora sí va en serio… de verdad lo lamento.

—¿Brittany te dijo que te disculparas?

—Sí pero…

—Entonces no va en serio— interrumpió frunciendo el ceño —, así que no acepto tus disculpas.

—Escúchame… es de verdad. No es sólo por Britt, lo juro.

—¿Por qué debo de creerte?

La rubia suspiró.

—No tienes por que hacerlo… —observó fijamente a la morena—, mira, cuando te perseguí… sí que era sólo por Britt pero… estando aquí he recordado lo linda que te portaste conmigo y… me siento mal... — confesó.

Rachel le inspeccionó el rostro, le creía, su mirada le daba confianza, no como aquellos ojitos amañados que la rubia le había puesto. Rachel era buena leyendo las miradas.

—Desde que te conozco no he sido más que grosera mientras tú me tratas con amabilidad y…y aunque hayas dicho que soy una snob estirada…

—Eso fue porque tú…

—Me lo merecía— concedió adelantándose —, es verdad… tengo que reconocer que suelo tener un carácter que a la mayoría no le cae…

—Y con toda razón… como tratas te trataran Fabray.

—De hecho Berry— sonrió de lado.

—No siempre te has portado mal…— comentó jugando con sus dedos—, en mi cumpleaños fuiste un encanto.

—Sería una total maldita si ese día también te hubiese fastidiado— rió.

—Las rosas que me has dado… me gustaron mucho.

—¿No las tiraste después de la cena?

—No… lo pensé, pero ellas no tenían la culpa— bromeó ganando una mirada de falso reproche.

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas pequeña metro y medio? — preguntó divertida.

—Eso no es una buena manera de pedirlo… además yo mido…

—Uno con sesenta y cuatro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — indagó sorprendida.

—Soy muy buena calculando.

—Vaya, sí que lo eres…

—No, de hecho Britt me lo contó…

—Ah… entonces ya sabes que no mido eso que dices.

—Lo sé.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — preguntó dudosa.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Tú… tú sientes algo por Britt, cierto?

—Es mi mejor amiga— contestó mirando al frente.

—No me refiero a eso… tú… tú la quieres de manera romántica— dijo más afirmando que preguntando. —, la quieres para ti.

—Sí— contestó impasible.

Rachel se sorprendió por la respuesta, por la tranquilidad de la rubia al contestar y sobre todo, porque no dudó en negarlo a primeras.

—El que yo la quiera de ese modo no quiere decir nada…— espetó —, ella no siente lo mismo…

—¿Por eso me has tratado de esa manera?

—En parte…— aceptó sonriendo triste — a Santana la traté peor… pero eso fue porque Brittany realmente le quiso…

**_Todavía lo hace _**pensó.

—¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho?, ¿le has dicho a Britt?

—No hace falta, ella lo sabe… pero sí, se lo he dicho… llevo así desde el instituto.

—¿Y nunca lo quiso intentar?

—Sí que lo intentamos pero… con el tiempo preferimos ser amigas… yo corté con ella— confiesa mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué? — curiosea.

—A veces me exasperaba su forma de ser… terminaba gritándole y ella lloraba, a mi se me partía el corazón, más aun al saber que todo era mi culpa… — contó —, la noche de nuestro baile de graduación ella… ella se presentó con un estúpido traje con forma de pato y yo… yo exploté… nos distanciamos pero al final volvimos a ser amigas… ella ya superó aquello pero yo no he podido…

—Vaya…

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué actué así? No quiero que sufra…

—Ella hiso sufrir a Santana un montón…

—Cometió un error— espetó regresando su vista a la de la morocha —, pero ella también sufrió por ello, créeme…

—Es una mierda que te engañen— susurró.

—¿Lo dices por aquél chico? ¿Puck?

Rachel asintió lentamente.

—Ahora somos amigos, pero en su momento sufrí mucho.

—Igual que Brittany y Santana.

—Eso creo…

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Britt? —preguntó la rubia seria.

—Apenas nos estamos conociendo Quinn— contestó removiéndose incómoda—, a decir verdad no creo que le guste mucho, al menos no de esa manera.

La abogada sonrió.

Claro que no, a Brittany le gustaba Rachel… _pero no para ella_.

—¡Rayos! — Exclamó la castaña —, ¿qué hora tienes? — preguntó parándose.

—Emm… once en punto— respondió viendo su reloj de pulso.

—Debo irme, estoy con tiempo justo para ir a por mis cosas y llegar a mis clases…

—Tengo el coche aparcado cerca del "_Starbucks_" de hace rato, si quieres…

—Oh no es necesario Quinn, igual gracias… ya sabes que mi departamento está cerca y…

—Y seguro que tus clases no tanto— adivinó sonriendo —, venga, no digas tonterías.

—Mmm… ¡Vale! — aceptó sonriente.

La rubia se levanta y comienza a andar por el parque junto a la castaña.

—Lo cierto es que si está algo lejos, y en estas situaciones créeme que los taxis se dan a esperar hasta rogar — comentó Rachel —, el día me sonríe, que suerte la mía que estés aquí.

—Puede ser por destino pero igual vale la suerte— expresó Quinn juguetona al recordar las palabras de su amiga.

—Tienes razón.

—La tengo.

—Snob estirada…

—¡Hey! Creí que ya todo estaba arreglado…

—Shh— calló colocando un dedo en los labios de la otra que se sorprende al tacto —, te iba a decir que te perdono.

—¿En serio?

—Claro— dijo sonriente.

—Ya me agradas Berry.

—Sigue portándote bien y yo podré decir lo mismo— contesta Rachel divertida e _intenta_ plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Rachel…— susurra Quinn sorprendida.

—¡Tú te moviste! — se defiende la morocha totalmente sonrojada. —… fue… fue un accidente.

—De… de acuerdo— titubea apresurando sus pasos

—¡Lo fue Fabray!... Ni te pienses que te he querido besar _ahí_ a propósito…

* * *

_NOTA DE AUTOR: ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios!_

_Rafa Octavio, gracias por tu comprensión, espero no decepcionarte con el cap :), a ninguno a decir verdad ;) ... Sí, andaba comiendome las uñas por saber mis resultados ¿Y saben qué?... ¡Estoy brincando de alegría!, ¡Estoy dentro!, no tuve el primer, segundo ni tercer lugar en la lista de admisión, ¡Pero estuve en el quinto!, la sonrisa que se instaló esta mañana es difícil que se quite en buen rato :D ... Bajarle a ciertas diversiones fue difícil :/ pero todo lo que vale la pena cuesta mucho, y esto sin duda fue algo que merecía el esfuerzo... Igual al final se puede celebrar ;)  
_

_deli, esos "Gracias por escribir" al final de cada comentario que dejas, siempre me han parecido encantadores, no sé porque nunca lo mencione x)  
_

_Nattare, tu comentario me ha llamado mucho la atención, y como anteriormente te lo comente por privado, esas críticas constructivas me han hecho hacer apuntes para mejorar esto, gracias por tus palabras, serán tomadas en cuenta, sabes estoy buscando un segundo beta reader para estructurar mejor ¿Te interesa? :)  
_

_De nuevo un montón de gracias por los comentarios y sin más, que disfruten el cap :)  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**A NEW PLAN**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzase a salir con la bailarina. La chica le agradaba, era simpática y divertida, aunque le hubiese puesto en apuros en más de una ocasión, como cuando no paro de hacer ruidos en el cine y arrojar palomitas a algunos de los espectadores hasta que las echasen.

Las citas con la rubia la dejaban agotada, tampoco es como si hubiesen salido a diario, pero a cada salida era toda una travesía. Café, zoológico, cine, parque temático, heladería, centro comercial, más zoológico y más helado… le hubiese gustado decir que eso fue lo que hicieron en ese par de semanas, sin embargo eso apenas llegaba a su tercer encuentro. Salir con Brittany era agotador…

Sin embargo no había pasado nada, ¡Ni un beso!, aunque tampoco es que Rachel lo hubiese vuelto a intentar. No lo consideraba necesario, era bastante obvio que la bailarina seguía prendada de la latina, y ésta ni cuenta se daba, hacía oídos sordos cuando intentaba convencerla de que seguir con aquello era absurdo...

No había vuelto a hablar con Quinn, no desde que la dejase en puertas de la academia… _la suerte no lo hubo de querer_. Otro torpe, pero acertado beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo último que obtuvo de aquélla rubia.

Supo por Brittany que las vacaciones que la abogada había tomado, habían llegado a su fin, que estaba atareada entre papeleos y muy concentrada en un caso importante, "_¡Está a viento en popa!" _había exclamado la bailarina.

No pudo creerle, que aquello que podría suponer gran estrés en cualquier persona, al parecer a la joven abogada, le estimulaba muchísimo, no lo entendía…

¡Mentira!

Claro que entendía, la actriz misma sufría de aquel comportamiento cuando se le presentaban ensayos exhaustivos o cuando no alcanzaba a dar la nota que se requería, miraba con disgusto las partituras, ordenaba aunque no lo precisara y entonaba hasta lograr lo que quería, lo que seguía era esa sonrisa petulante impregnada de gran satisfacción.

—Claro que lo entiendo— musitó Rachel viendo de lejos a cierta chica.

Una chica que con andar elegante iba cargada de dos portafolios, una carpeta apretadísima y un café recién comprado. Una hermosa rubia de cabellos cortos que vestía un sofisticado traje sastre a falda azul acompañada de un ligero abrigo negro.

—Esa snob— sonrió al ver como Quinn ajena de aquellos ojos curiosos, cruzaba la calle directa a su auto.

—¿A quién ves? — preguntó su acompañante estirando el cuello hacia la dirección donde la actriz dirigía su vista.

—Una conocida— contestó Rachel.

—¿Qué conocida? — indagó frunciendo el ceño.

—Kurt, no tienes porque estar…

—¿Mirabas a aquella rubia?— preguntó señalando a la chica que ya se alejaba con el auto. —, ¿De dónde conoces a Quinn Fabray?

—¿Tú la conoces? — preguntó incrédula.

—Es novia de Finn… o algo tienen, no estoy muy seguro.

—Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

—¿Y tú de dónde la conoces? — curioseó el castaño.

—Es una amiga de Brittany.

—¿Brittany tu novia? — inquirió burlón.

La morocha rodó los ojos.

—No es mi novia… sólo salimos.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Estoy segura de ello.

—No me gusta que estés ayudando a Santana con eso— soltó Kurt después de unos segundos. — no está bien, no tiene por que involucrarte.

—Es mi amiga, ella ha estado para mí siempre que lo he necesitado…

—¿Estás de acuerdo en qué eso es una completa niñería?

—Mira quién fue a hablar, ¡Tú me hiciste seguir a Blaine!

—Eso es diferente— aseguró, alzando el brazo, llamando a un taxi que pasaba cerca. —, además no fue para tanto…

—Sí claro— contestó sarcástica. —… el chico estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía.

—Es que no eres nada discreta cariño— respondió Kurt abriendo la puerta trasera del taxi detenido y dando paso a la morocha.

—Eres un tonto— dijo una vez sentada y con el auto en marcha.

—No lo soy… ya en serio, lo que te digo es por tu bien, ese jueguito te puede traer problemas.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Tú crees? — preguntó preocupada.

—Pues sí… ¿Qué tal que Brittany siempre sí quiere contigo?, ¿qué harás?

—No lo creo… todo el tiempo está hablando de Santana, estoy segura de que la quiere.

—Vale, entonces si eso crees, ¿por qué sigues con esto?... se supone que eso es lo que querían comprobar, ya lo has hecho, corta a tajo con el asunto y que Santana se le enfrente.

—Mmm, tienes razón… voy a hablar con San.

* * *

La rubia acariciaba con los dedos la espalda desnuda de su amante. Sonreía con picardía al notar los respingos que producía con el tacto, decidió continuar suplantando los dedos con sus labios.

—Que rico— musitó al sentir como los besos recorrían hasta llegar a su cuello.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta…— suspiró.

—¿Tanto como para no ir a trabajar? — preguntó cambiando los besos por ligeros mordiscos.

—No puedo dejarle todo a Carlo… de hecho ya debería estar haya— contestó separando a la chica de su cuello —, además tú también ya deberías estar llegando a tu academia.

—Pero San… no quiero ir— lloriqueó mirando a los ojos a la latina.

—Ya sé amor… pero tenemos que— dijo y besó lentamente los labios de la rubia.

—Casi no nos vemos— se quejó entre pucheros.

—Eso es culpa tuya… si no quisieras ocultarme de tu amiguita, no nos separaríamos más de lo necesario…— bufó y se alejó de su novia sentándose y tomando apoyo en el respaldo de la cama.

—No te enojes… — susurró acercándose a la latina, comenzándole a depositar ligeros besos en la cara.

—Quiero volver oficialmente contigo Britt… no sólo entre nosotras sino delante de todo el mundo… delante de la estirada de Fabray— dijo lo último con fastidio.

—Y yo, pero hay que ser pacientes… yo quiero mucho a Quinn y me gustaría prepararla…

—¿Y cuando será eso?, dudo mucho que deje de amarte de la noche a la mañana…

—Ella no me ama como piensas, está encaprichada y confundida, eso es todo— respondió simple.

—Pues será eso pero igual no me gusta como te mira, como me mira a mí… cuando se entere de lo nuestro seguro que volverá a fastidiar como antes…

—Justo por eso estamos esperando… así cuando le digamos que hemos vuelto ella estará feliz por mí y no te mirará feo…

— ¿Y cómo harás para que eso pase?

—Se va a enamorar— aseguró Brittany sonriente.

—¿De quién? — preguntó intrigada.

—De alguien muy especial…

—Eso no me dice mucho cariño.

—Ya te darás cuenta…

Santana suspiró y sonrió ante los gestos de la bailarina.

—Al menos deberíamos de contarle a Rachel… ella sigue pensando en ayudarme y no es justo que se la pase de cita en cita contigo ahora que no es necesario.

—¿Justo para quién?, ¿Para ti o para Rachel? — inquirió la rubia juguetona.

—Para las dos— besó rápidamente a su novia —, hay que contarle.

—No— contestó directa.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño —, ¿no será que ya te empezó a gustar?

—Me gusta… _pero no para mí _— contestó Brittany sonriente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?... ¡Hey, por qué te paras! — exclama Santana al ver como la bailarina se paraba.

—¿No se nos hacía tarde? — preguntó inocente buscando sus prendas.

—Qué se las arregle Carlo solo…— murmuró acercándose a la rubia y aprisionando sus labios. —… ¿me contarás de qué se trata todo este enredo en tu cabeza?

—Claro… me vas a tener que ayudar. — contesta entre besos

—Lo que sea por ti amor… pero Rachel…

—Shh— silencia con otro beso—, a Rachel también le irá bien al final…

—Si aguanto esto es porque te amo— responde llevando a la rubia de regreso a la cama.

—Lo sé— contestó dejándose caer en el colchón.

* * *

Estaba concentrada, con la vista fija en los papeles.

—Sam, ¿podrías traerme un té, por favor? — pidió por el interlocutor.

_ —¡Seguro jefa!_ — contestó una alegre y varonil voz al otro lado de la línea.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Primero estaba Brittany, con sus elogios interminables acerca de lo estupenda que era Rachel, y los suspiros extendidos de lo mucho que amaba a Santana.

Y también estaba lo de Finn.

Habían terminado… y a cuestas de las suposiciones de la bailarina, no fue Quinn la que dio por terminada aquella relación, sino él. ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto?... a los segundos de escuchar las burdas y torpes palabras del chico, se sintió ofendida, pero eso se opacó casi enseguida por el alivió de no tener que seguir con aquello.

Habían quedado en buenos términos, aunque tampoco es que le quitase el sueño.

Además tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Aun le quedaba el pendiente de la repartición de bienes a causa del divorcio de su hermana. Los papeles se habían firmado pero aun quedaba verificar algunos detalles… el otro caso que manejaba no era tan difícil como se lo habían planteado… vale, le faltaba conseguir un montón de datos de la empresa involucrada para tener todo en orden, pero ella era Quinn Fabray.

Pan comido.

—¡Aquí está su té! — sonrió un joven rubio dejando una pequeña tasa en el escritorio de la abogada.

—Mmm… está exquisito— dijo Quinn después de degustar el primer sorbo—… Dios, Sam, tus infusiones son las mejores en todo el mundo…— murmuró.

—Entonces valió la pena haber pasado un montón de veranos en casa de mi abuela — contestó sarcástico.

—Pues aunque lo digas así…

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? — cambió de tema tomando asiento.

—Pues aun me falta checar si existe real registro de los cambios en los fondos pero…

—¡Puaj, me aburres! — Exclamó el rubio con una mueca de desagrado —, ¿Quién te preguntó por el caso? — Inquirió al ver el gesto contrariado—, me refiero a ti, a tu vida, ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú?

—Ah…— sonrió de medio lado—, todo tranquilo.

—¿Todo tranquilo?... tu novio recién rompe contigo y dices que todo tranquilo… ¿Realmente eres una chica, Fabray? — dice divertido.

—Cierra la boca— ríe ante la ocurrencia—, ya sabes que Finn…

—Lo sé— responde adelantado—… sólo te metiste con él porque yo te he dicho que no podías estar con alguien tan informal, menos… ya sabes…

—¿Menos yo? — pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo has dicho tu amiga— sonríe travieso.

—Pues ya ves que sí pude…

—Ajá, y al final te ha cortado…

—No es lindo que digas eso.

—No lo haría si supiera que te duele, pero no es así.

—No, no es así— reafirmó sonriendo.

—Y… ¿Seguimos enamorados de Brittany? — preguntó Sam con cautela.

—Seguimos… al igual que ella lo sigue pero de su ex.

—¿Santana, no?

—Sí… — resopló antes de volver a tomar su té. —, pero Brittany está actuando raro ¿Sabes?…

—¿Cómo que raro? — se interesó el rubio.

—Se ha puesto a salir con una chica, Rachel, que es la mejor amiga de Santana.

—¿Por qué sale con ella si a quien quiere es a la otra?

—Al principio me dijo que era porque quería darle celos a Santana, después que eso ya no le interesaba, pero igual sigue saliendo con esa chica.

—¿No será que le empezó a gustar?

—No… al principió eso mismo pensé yo, pero no habla de ella de _ése_ modo— frunció los labios—, le agrada, eso seguro…— sonríe divertida —, Rachel es muy… no sé… ya sabes como soy con las conquistas de Britt— el chico asintió —, bueno, la traté así, mal… pero ella es muy linda… entre discusiones me terminó cayendo bien a mi también…— confesó.

Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Pero hay cosas que no terminan de cuadrar con ella… — dice la rubia entrecerrando los ojos. —… aparentemente sólo ha salido con chicos, ninguna mujer hasta Brittany.

—Tal vez esté experimentando— concluyó Sam.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — preguntó al rubio.

—Lo que tenga que ser Quinn… es cosa de ellas, además dices que Brittany ama a Santana, es cuestión de tiempo para que esa tal Rachel salga del mapa.

—Tal vez tengas razón— dijo pensativa.

—Vale Quinn— se levantó —, regreso a la mina, pero tranquila, ya veras que todo se acomoda… no te comas tanto la cabeza.

—Todo en paz— sonrió sin ganas—… ¡Hey Sam! — llamó.

El asistente que estaba por salir detuvo su andar.

—Dime Quinn.

—Trae al angelito a saludarme— pidió con dulzura.

—Eh… no… no sé a que te refieras— titubeó nervioso.

—Trajiste a Beth a la oficina de nuevo— aseguró guiñándole.

—Eh…

—No intentes mentir, la vi queriendo entrar a mi oficina y tú la detuviste.

—¡No me acuses! — suplicó el chico. —, he llegado tarde para dejarle en el colegio y las puertas ya estaban cerradas, no podía dejarla sola en casa…

—Ya, ya, calma que no diré nada.

—¡Gracias Quinn!... te debo una.

—Me debes muchas, sería bueno empezar a cobrar— rió.

* * *

—¡Hey Santana! — saludó un joven con rasgos asiáticos.

—Hola Mike, ¿Britt está en la sala?

—Imagino que sí, vengo entrando.

—¿Le faltará mucho? — preguntó la latina.

—Nada, de hecho yo he llegado para relevarla… anda ve a buscarla— animó con una sonrisa.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la sala común de aquel lugar.

—¡Santy! — soltó un gritito y abrazó a la chica.

—Hola amor— besó a la rubia. —, ¿ya estás libre?

—Ajá…— tomó la mano de la otra y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida —, no tardaste nada— comentó.

—Es que me dejaste algo intrigada… ¿de qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia? — preguntó cruzando el umbral de la academia.

—Vamos al restaurante y haya te cuento.

—Ok… como quieras.

* * *

Estaba confundida, había estado discutiendo con Kurt entre descansos sobre en que película Leonardo DiCaprio se veía más lindo, "_Romeo + Juliet_" o "_Titanic_". La respuesta era aparentemente era obvia pero distinta para ambos, el chico había insistido en ir a su departamento y comprobar.

—Me has hecho dudar— dijo la morocha.

—Y tú a mi— contestó el otro mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

—El fetiche del artista pobre siempre es encantador…— analizó Rachel —, pero Romeo es Romeo…

—¿Es mi imaginación o en las dos películas pone la misma mirada de ensueño al contemplar a su amada?

—Yo también lo he visto… es como un mezclado perfecto de rayitos de sol, con agua salina de mar y… y… un toque de mantequilla.

—¿Mantequilla Rachel? — miró asqueado a la actriz.

—Sí… —sonrió risueña—el complemento perfecto para que cualquiera caiga derretido…— suspiró—, como me gustaría que alguien me viese así.

—Pues ya tienes buen historial cariño, no te puedes quejar…

—Nadie me ha visto de ese modo…— aseguró triste.

—Se ha descompuesto muy feo ¿no crees? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Leonardo? — el chico asintió —, varios kilos de más— comentó—, aun así, yo me quedo con la imagen de antaño…

—Y yo.

Estaban embelesados viendo los créditos, cuando de repente el timbre interrumpe el momento.

—Finn… ¿por qué no abriste con tus llaves? — indagó Kurt dando paso a su hermano.

—Justo las he olvidado aquí… ¡Hola Rachel! — saluda alegre al ver a la actriz en la sala.

—Hola Finn— devuelve el saludo dando una señal con la mano, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿Qué hacen? — interrogó el chico alto tomando asiento junto a la morocha.

—Viendo una peli… bueno, ya no, ha terminado…— responde Kurt empujando al otro y colocándose en medio.

—¿"_Titanic"_? — pregunta viendo la caratula de la caja—, ¿Eso veían?

—Sí— contestó Rachel apagando el televisor.

—Ah… ¿por qué ya no guardas tus películas en la estantería? — preguntó dirigiéndose al otro chico.

—Porque la última vez que lo hice rayaste algunas— reprochó—, además ¿por qué el interés de que las deje?, una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba mezclar las tuyas con las mías…

—Ya… creo que siempre es bueno variar— mencionó recordando el episodio con Quinn en el que a marchas forzadas convenció a la chica respecto a ver una película.

—¿Finn, vas a salir esta noche? — indagó Kurt.

—No lo creo…

—¿No es tu "_viernes especial_" con Quinn? — inquirió burlón.

Rachel paró las orejas y prestó atención.

—Ya no más de eso— contestó Finn escueto—, hemos terminado…

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Rachel curiosa.

—Pues… la cosa ya ha venido tensa en los últimos días—explicó—, ella siempre se quejaba de mi y… vale, yo sé que no soy perfecto pero al menos hacía el intento… ella no. Ya no aguanté, la otra noche la invité a un bar a ver un partido con algunos amigos y ella no quiso ir, me enojé y discutimos, al final he cortado con ella…

—¿Por eso?... Tú tampoco la quisiste acompañar a aquella fiesta de su firma— acusó Kurt, consiente de que su hermano podía llegar a victimizarse demasiado.

—Vale… pero yo ahí no pintaba nada…

—¿Y ella sí en un partido? — preguntó la morocha frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que no pero…

—Tú le has dado plantón un montón de veces Finn, no puedes irte por ese lado— dijo el castaño.

—Vale, supongo que es verdad, pero igual las cosas no funcionaban… antes de que ella me terminase he preferido hacerlo yo…

Rachel y Kurt fruncieron los ceños.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ella?, ¿Cómo lo tomó? — preguntó la castaña.

—Dijo que lo entendía— bufó—, me ha dado la impresión de que no le ha importado...

—No digas eso… seguro que ella también está sufriendo— consoló la chica.

—Lo dudo— murmuró Kurt—, Finn yo te dije que eso no iba a durar mucho… ustedes simplemente no son compatibles, no sé ni qué se vieron entre sí ni como es que terminaron juntos…

—Ella es hermosa— comentó Finn sonriendo triste.

—Oh, ya lo veo claro— ironizó su hermano. —, de eso no va una relación… debe de haber más.

—Eso es cierto — corroboró la morena —, no digamos que tienen que tener exactamente los mismos gustos pero como mínimo debe…

—... Debe de haber interés en la otra persona— completó Kurt—, ¡Hey! No me miren así, es verdad… — se defendió.

—Bueno… da igual, supongo que tienes razón — Finn apretó los labios—, igual hemos quedado bien...

—Por tu forma de hablar parecía lo contrario— comentó la actriz.

—Pues… la verdad me ha molestado que no le afectase tanto el rompimiento.

—¿Pretendías que sufriera?

—¿Te confieso algo? — preguntó Finn a la chica.

Rachel asintió.

—No pensé mucho el terminar con ella… no me di cuenta de lo que hice, simplemente salió— rascó su cuello—, pero… tuve la esperanza de que me pidiera que no lo hiciera, que arreglásemos las cosas y estar en paz… pero no resultó así…— se lamentó.

—¿Entonces fue una treta tuya? — indagó Kurt.

—Así suena muy feo…

—¡Pero así es fue Finn! — exclamó Rachel arremetiendo con el chico con un cojín —, ¿Cómo has podido actuar así?...

—Hey, tranquila— se alejó de la chica —… ya sé que no actué bien, pero mírame, no me fue mejor por eso…

—Eso es lo que te ganas por egoísta… ¡Oh Dios!, ya recuerdo porque fue que terminamos…

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? — balbuceó Finn asustado por el comportamiento de la castaña.

—Tenías que ser hombre…— bufó Rachel.

—Gracias por lo que me toca— dijo Kurt indignado.

—No iba para ti cariño…— besó rápidamente la mejilla de su amigo—, en serio Finn, eres tan… frustrante.

—¿Ya te vas? — preguntó Kurt al ver que la chica tomaba su bolso.

—Sí — contestó —… estar cerca de Finn me hace querer volver a cortar con él y eso que ya no somos nada…— serpenteó echando una ultima mirada al chico alto.

—Pero yo que…

—Hablamos luego Kurt.

Rachel dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurt a modo de despedida.

Se oyó el ruido del portazo.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa?

—Yo estoy un poco confundido también— murmuró Kurt ladeando la cabeza.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar? — indagó Santana y bebió de su copa.

—Mmm… ¿Quieres mucho a Rachel? — preguntó Brittany mientras jugueteaba con un pañuelo.

—Claro… es mi mejor amiga, como una hermana.

—¿Cómo yo con Quinn?

—Nunca he metido mi lengua en la garganta de Rachel, pero sí, supongo que como tú con Quinn— contestó con recelo.

Brittany sonrió ante los pucheros de su novia.

—Y… ¿Ella alguna vez ha estado con una chica?

—¿De verdad no te gusta? — replicó.

—Nada que ver… ha estado o no ha estado.

—Nunca, se ha besado con algunas pero todo en plan de juego.

—Pero todo eso que dice de que no le importaba el sexo sino la persona, ¿va en serio?

—Pues tiene un montón de amigos gay— se señaló —, sus padres mismos lo son… pero la verdad no lo sé, cuando le conté de mi plan para volver contigo se mostraba asustada por el hecho de tener que besarte…

—¿No que ya se había besado con chicas?

—Eso con varios tragos encima…

—Ah… pero si por decir, hubiera una chica, y le gustase, ¡No, más aún!, se enamorase de una, ¿Ella iría con todas para conquistarla o lo dejaría pasar?

Santana pensó un momento.

—Se asustaría pero no lo dejaría pasar— contestó finalmente. —, ¿por qué preguntas?

La bailarina sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué suena mejor?... Fabray-Berry, o Berry-Fabray.

Santana mostró una mueca confusa, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos al igual que la boca.

—¡No Britt! — negó al caer en cuenta. —, lo que sea que estés pensando respecto a esas dos, olvídalo…

—¿Cómo serían sus hijos? — dijo ignorando a la otra.

—¿Va en serio?, eso no va a pasar…

—¿Por qué no? — fijó sus ojos en la otra.

—Estás de broma ¿Cierto? — Preguntó riendo, su expresión se tensó al recibir una mirada seria de parte de su novia—, no Brittany…

—Hacen una pareja muy linda…

—Rachel es linda, Quinn es un demonio que viste elegante— espetó enfadada.

—Una vez me dijiste que Quinn te parecía sexy…

—Rachel y Quinn, sobre mi cadáver, ¿entiendes?

—¡Pero si son almas gemelas! — Replicó infantil —, como tú y yo San.

—¡Jah!... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿Qué a las dos se les pone igual de roja la cara cuando se enojan? — ironizó.

—Que una es morena y la otra rubia…— comentó juguetona—, vale, eso no— dijo al ver el rostro de su novia —, se gustan San— aseguró seria.

—Eso no es verdad.

—A Quinn le gusta Rachel.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? — cuestionó incrédula.

—No.

—Entonces no es cierto

—Yo lo sé… vale, quizás _aún_ no le guste de ese modo, ¡Pero hay una chispa!... tengo una corazonada, sé que se podrían llegar a gustar, _que se van a enamorar_.

—Tus corazonadas no valen en este asunto— apuntó Santana seria. —, en todo caso, conozco a Rachel, a ella no le va la gente como Quinn.

—¿Cómo que la gente como Quinn? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, es prepotente y cruel… ¡Y no como yo! — se adelantó—, yo al menos sólo lo soy cuando la situación lo amerita, Fabray lo hace desde que se pone el sol hasta que sale.

—Ella no siempre es así… ¿Sabes por qué me creo que pueden tener algo?— le miró fija—... Porque Rachel por sí misma ha notado eso que yo veo en Quinn… y sin que la haya tratado del todo bien— añadió.

—Esto no me convence Britt, Rachel es mi amiga, ya le han roto el corazón varias veces y no voy a permitir que tu amiga lo haga igualmente— refutó.

—San…— tomó las manos de su novia entre las suyas —, nosotras sufrimos hasta llegar a donde estamos, todo lo que vale la pena cuesta ¿no?...

—Sí pero…

—Si te hace sentir más tranquila, yo me encargaré de que Quinn se porte mejor… pero igual necesito tu ayuda, ¿vale?

—No lo sé Britt, te amo pero esto que me pides es… no sé, no quiero inmiscuirme en la vida amorosa de Rachel, no quiero que se fuerce nada.

—Y no será así, quiero que se conozcan más… el seguir "de novia" con Rachel hará que Quinn preste atención…

—Pero no por ella, sino por ti — refunfuñó Santana.

—Al principio, pero cuando menos se dé cuenta...

—¿No se supone que Quinn anda con Hudson? — inquirió haciendo una mueca.

—Finn terminó con ella… igual eso no era importante— se encogió de hombros,

—Si Quinn le hace algo yo te juro que no respondo de mí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás?

—Eso quiere decir que seguiré tu juego, pero no seguiré al pie tus reglas… —espetó seria—, seguiremos con la farsa por algunas semanas más y ya, que en el proceso se conozcan… pero, si veo que Fabray se le va encima a Rachel, mando todo al diablo...

—Se le irá encima… pero a besos, ya verás— guiñó coqueta.

—No hagas que ponga esa imagen en mi cabeza…

Brittany besó las manos de su novia y le pellizcó una mejilla.

— ¿Rachel trabaja esta noche en el club? — preguntó la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí, está en sus últimas noches de trabajo... — mencionó recordando que la morocha le había pedido empleo—, ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí— sonrió.

—¿Llamas a alguien? — preguntó al ver como la bailarina sacaba el móvil.

—Sí…— susurró—… ¡Hey Quinn! — Saludó luego de que sonase el tercer tono—, ¿tienes plan esta noche?... ¿no?, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, un club… oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ¡Hace siglos que no salimos a bailar!... ¿Sí?, ¡Súper!... _Ladies night!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hey!... ¡Gracias por leer!, y más gracias para quienes se toman un momento para comentarme, no saben como motiva eso :) Pff, este es el cap más largo que he hecho, no digo que sea muchísimo y menos que todos vayan a ser así de ahora en adelante, pero es algo :P  
_

_A quien sufra cierta identificación con alguna parte del cap... ¡Sí que se sabe divertir! :D  
_

_¡Guiños traviesos para todos! ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**LADIES NIGHT**

Quinn estiraba el cuello tratando de vislumbrar a su amiga, ya había pasado algo de tiempo de la hora establecida y no había señal de la bailarina o de la latina. No le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar su noche de viernes en compañía de la última mencionada, pero menos aun le agradaba la idea de aquellas dos juntas bailando pegadas con litros de alcohol en las venas.

Esa combinación nunca le había gustado. Por eso cuando Brittany le mencionó que Santana iría, no dudo mucho en acudir a su llamado… además no le quedaba de otra, ya había aceptado.

Un par de vistazos más y pudo ver a las chicas que se acercaban riendo, al parecer ya estaban algo alegres. Santana incluso le había saludado con un beso tronadito y abrazo apretadísimo, se atrevería a decir que más de lo que Brittany lo hubiese hecho alguna vez, pareciera que la latina desease sacarle por la boca pedazos de costillas…

—Apenas y son las once y ya están en ese estado…— refunfuñó Quinn.

—Once y diez— corrigió Brittany riendo.

—Por Dios— bufó —, ¿Para eso me has pedido que venga?... ¿Para cuidarles y hacerla de chofer? — reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Relájate Fabray! — Exclamó Santana propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi zampa a la abogada de frente—… no es así… hemos, hemos empezado antes, pero de ninguna manera haz venido de chaperona… aunque el título te queda a detalle— murmuró lo último. —, ¡Para esto has venido!, ¡Ven acá! — jaló del brazo a la chica.

—¡¿A dónde diablos me llevas? — gritó tratando de no ser arrastrada.

—¡A la barra!, ¿A dónde si no? — Preguntó Santana sarcástica —, ¿no quieres estar a la par?... unos caballitos dobles de tequila lo arreglan.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Es cierto Q— soltó Brittany —, el tequila solucionará tu problema de sobriedad, prende a los dos vasitos…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar borracha?...

—A eso hemos venido— la morena se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso y por el espectáculo…— dijo la bailarina sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia la barra.

La abogada volteó hacia el lugar y su quijada casi toca el suelo.

Frente a ellas se encontraba una morocha bajita, rellenando a pequeños cantaros una pirámide de copas de seis pisos.

—Rachel…— murmuró la abogada.

Una Rachel que vistiendo un traje a cuerpo entero rojo entalladísimo, prendía con un clic de encendedor la copa en cúspide que provocase el fuego en el resto. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto y acompañar el ligero aplauso que se produjo por algunos de los clientes.

—¿A que se ve sexy? — preguntó Brittany moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Muy sexy…— balbuceó Quinn embelesada al ver como Rachel se dedicaba ahora a extinguir las ligeras llamas que había producido.

Santana frunció el ceño.

—¡Basta de soltar baba!—tomó a las chicas y las jaloneó.

O jaloneó a Quinn, la tiró más fuerte del brazo provocando que chocara con algunas personas y entre traspiés casi se resbalara.

—¡Hey, basta!... me lastimas…— reclamó soltándose cuando la latina detuvo su andar. —, ¿por qué me jalas de ese modo? Desde que llegué no has parado de…

—¡Chicas! — gritó Rachel al percatarse de que estaban ahí—… veo que aún pueden pararse, con todo lo que han tomado…— comentó—… hola Quinn…— sonrió ampliamente estirando un poco la cabeza hasta conseguir plantar un beso en la mejilla a la otra. —, no tenía idea de que venías.

—Pues aquí estoy—dijo la rubia alzando la voz, tratando de hacerse escuchar luego de sonreír ampliamente—… tú has hecho eso y se ha… wow, ha sido… ¿cómo?... me gustaría… ha, bah, ha estado genial… — consiguió decir.

—¿Qué dices? — pregunta la castaña sonriendo divertida

—Se refiere a eso— la latina señaló el montonal de copas que ahora eran repartidas por otras chicas con trajes similares al que llevaba la actriz.

—¡Casi se le caen las bragas cuando te ve! — exclama Brittany sonriente.

—Eso no es verdad… — espetó Quinn sonrojada.

Rachel sonrió de lado.

—Aguarden, ahora estoy con ustedes, vayan a tomar asiento— propuso señalando el espacio que anteriormente la bailarina y la latina habían ocupado.

Después de que la pequeña morocha charlase unos segundos con una de sus compañeras se dirigió a las chicas, con ayuda de un chico que estaba de su lado de la barra consiguió pasar al otro.

—No era necesario que me cargaras…

—Tampoco es necesario que me des las gracias, pero igual podrías hacerlo— contestó el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Gracias…— respondió Rachel guiñándole un ojo para luego emprender camino hacia sus amigas.

Aquella escena no había pasado desapercibida por parte de las chicas, ni Santana ni Brittany dieron gran importancia, pero la joven abogada con frente arrugada miraba al chico que sin descaro alguno contemplaba la retaguardia de la morocha.

—Hola de nuevo— saluda Rachel una vez cerca—¿Quinn, te pongo algo? — ofreció a la chica al ver que era la única sin bebida en mano.

—¡Nueva ronda de tequila! — gritó Santana.

—No te he preguntado a ti— golpeó levemente la cabeza de su amiga. —, ¿o sí quieres eso? — Rachel se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia.

— No, no tomo tequila a menos que vaya acompañado con otra cosa…

—Ya, entiendo, está algo fuerte…

—No me gusta la quemazón de la garganta al estómago— reconoció la rubia mirando a la morocha. —, es molesto…

—La sensación no se siente igual después de algunos tragos— dijo la castaña.

—Igual prefiero empezar con algo suave…

—La princesa sólo se embriaga con champagne y vino— se burló Santana.

—Yo no soy ninguna princesa— le dice Quinn fulminante—, además yo no me embriago, _nunca_.

—¡Eso porque no has querido! — apuntó la bailarina.

—¿Cómo que no te embriagas? — preguntó Rachel incrédula. —, ¿De verdad nunca lo has estado? — curioseó tomando asiento en el amplio sillón, al costado de la abogada.

—Nunca— afirmó Quinn—, poseo una gran resistencia, y cuando veo que estoy por tantear esos terrenos, tengo el suficiente autocontrol para detenerme… _Mareada sí, más nunca ebria._

—¡Mareada sí, más nunca ebria!

Repitieron a coro Santana y Brittany carcajeándose, esa no era la primera vez que escuchaban aquello.

—Eso es admirable, creo…— acierta a decir Rachel.

—Lo es, a mi no me va eso de dar espectáculos con montones de desconocidos a mi alrededor— espeta mirando a unas chicas que se habían zampado contra el suelo y luego de algunas risas estridentes se levantaban y volvían a bailar.

—Estoy contigo en eso— concedió Rachel, que también había visto el pequeño accidente.

—¿Tú bebes seguido? — indagó Quinn mirándole nuevamente. —, ¿bebes mucho?

—Ni seguido, ni mucho…

—Pero cuando lo haces, has de tener gran soporte.

—No mucho, a decir verdad, me mareo a la segunda copa y a la quinta caigo en el hoyo.

—Vaya, imaginaba otra cosa… supuse que como trabajas aquí…

—Aquí no tengo permitido beber, y cuando salgo a divertirme prefiero hacerlo en otros sitios y mejor aún, en mis cinco sentidos… aunque de vez en cuando aflojo un poco y termino más alegre de la cuenta…

—¡¿Alegre? — Carcajeó Santana—, ¡Al día siguiente no te paras!... si se lo propone, Rachel podría ser una alcohólica en potencia…

—La verdad es que una vez entrada no tengo mucho control para detenerme…— explicó mirando a Quinn.

—No sin antes atropellarle a alguien en la boca…— completó la latina.

—¿Cómo es eso? — indagó Quinn.

—Digamos que la Rachel borracha es muy… _muy_ _afectuosa._

—¡Besucona! — exclama Brittany emocionada.

—Y lo que le sigue…

—¡Santana!

—Es la verdad Rachel…

—Hace ya mucho que no me pongo así.

—La última vez fue cuando Puck…

—Prefiero que no lo digas— espetó Rachel seria.

—Vale, ya, mejor cierro la boca…

—San quiero bailar…— habló la bailarina. —, ¡Chicas, vamos a bailar!

—A mi no me apetece aun— dijo Quinn.

—Yo ni hablar, estoy trabajando…— responde la castaña —, vayan ustedes… yo las acompaño luego, en un par de horas termino mi turno…

—¿No trabajas toda la noche? — preguntó Brittany.

—Sólo los sábados, viernes y domingos hasta las dos en madrugada... lo especifiqué en mi contrato.

—¿Y por eso dices que te desvelas?... mis pijamadas duraban más. — dijo la bailarina.

—Ya, pero apuesto a que en ellas no había música tan fuerte y no iban cientos de personas pidiendo a gritos tragos y bailando hasta reventarle los pies…

—Pues a decir verdad, eso describe muy bien a las pijamadas de Britt en el instituto— espetó Quinn medio sonriente.

Rachel miró a la bailarina y ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ya está, Rachel a la barra y nosotras tres a la pista— dice Santana tomando a Quinn del brazo.

—Aun no me apetece— responde dando un manotazo a la latina.

—¡¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque capaz que me vuelves a tironear como hace un rato…

—Eso no es…

—¡Ya chicas! — Exclamó Brittany —… no quiero que peleen.

Quinn bufó.

—Vale… todo bien Britt…

—¿Vienes a bailar con nosotras? — pidió a su amiga.

—Tomo algo para despejarme y enseguida voy…

—¡Tequila! — exclama Santana.

—¡No! Ya he dicho que no tomo…

—¡Vamos Fabray!, con eso despabilas porque despabilas…— acotó la latina—, además siempre he escuchado de tu gran soporte y autocontrol pero lo cierto es que nunca he visto que tomes más de un par de tragos, y eso de nada que sea fuerte… para mi que todo eso es invento tuyo…

Quinn le miró con fastidio, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

—Me da igual lo que pienses López…—resopló—, pero vale, que sea tequila Rachel…

—Quinn no tienes por qué tomar eso si no te apetece… tenemos variedad de cocteles bastante buenos.

—Que sea una botella entera…— dijo Santana sonriente.

—¿Segura que no quieres algo más suave? — inquirió Rachel.

—¡Ándate a por esa botella de una vez! — pidió Quinn ya impaciente.

* * *

Lo de la resistencia de Quinn no era invento suyo, la chica realmente podía tomar mucho y no sentir gran cosa, la clave estaba en tomar de a poco,así mismo, su autocontrol era totalmente autentico, cuando los _mareos _comenzaban, ella paraba de golpe.

Lo cierto es que nunca antes había intentado probar su fuerza de voluntad con Santana como jurado y tampoco con aquél licor, nunca le había gustado la sensación que le producía a los primeros sorbos.

Lo que había dicho Rachel era absolutamente cierto, _después de varios tragos ya no quemaba tanto._

La rubia tampoco era de combinar o variar mucho al momento de tomar. Cuando hubieron de arrasar con dos botellas de aquél fuerte licor, le siguieron unas _"Primas lejanas", _como llamó Santana al ron, vodka y whiskey.

Se suponía que iría a vigilar a las chicas, sin embargo muy poco le importó el ver como se estrujaban entre la gente y se imponían en la pista con sugerentes movimientos de cadera. Muy por contrario, entre risas se unía pegándose a espaldas de Brittany, sin otra intención más que la de disfrutar el baile.

Siempre pensó que si un día terminaba ebria no llegaría a actuar como sus amigos en instituto, o peor aún, en la universidad, sin embargo con el alcohol a tope en su sistema y la música, no conseguía otra cosa más que corear desafinada y bailar a trompicones.

—Ya notaron… ¡Hey chicas! — exclama y les manotea al ver el poco interés que prestaban.

—¡¿Qué quieres Fabray? — dice Santana molesta de que interrumpiesen su baile.

—¡Shh!... ¡No grites!, ¿no ves el gentío que hay aquí?, ¡Puedes molestar a alguien! — reprendió Quinn con el rostro serio, rostro que no le duró mucho porque a los tres segundos comenzó a carcajearse. —… ¡Miren!, ¡Miren!... Esas lucecitas se mueven, es como… es como, si estuvieran bailando con nosotras… ¡Qué bonito!, ¡Mi pareja de baile es una lucecita! — sonrió boba mientras daba un saltito señalando las luces parpadeantes.

—Eres idiota— insultó Santana riendo.

—¡No lo soy!, me gradué con honores de Yale y… y… ¡Tengo un master y un doctorado!

—¡Y es sexy! — apuntó Brittany, sin dejar de bailar.

—¡Lo soy! — espetó Quinn presumida.

—No tanto como yo…— desafió la latina.

—Veo que se lo están pasando muy bien…— interrumpió una voz.

—¡Rachel! — exclama la bailarina abrazándole. —, estamos de maravilla…

La morocha ya no llevaba puesto aquél traje, vestía unos simples jeans azules acompañada de una blusa rosa manga larga con detalles blancos.

—Hey Rach ¿Verdad que yo soy más sexy que Fabray?

—¿Eh?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—¡No, yo soy más que tú! — repeló infantil la chica.

—Vaya… ya sabía que no debí permitir que fueran a por más bebidas…— murmuró al ver a la joven rubia en evidente estado de ebriedad. —… siempre si pudieron contigo Quinn.

—¿Ah?

—Pues se ve que estás un poco…

—¡Borracha! — grita Santana.

—Recién empiezo a marearme— balbuceó la chica.

—Esa fase hace rato que la pasaste Q— responde Brittany.

—Mmm… sería mejor que se sentaran…

—¡No fastidies Rachel! — Dijo Santana—… ahora responde… ¿Quién es más sexy?... Esta ardiente latina— se señaló a sí misma—, o esa desabrida que cuando usa falda pareciera que lleva medias blancas…

—No me siento cómoda respondiendo eso…

—Sé que es raro que digas que la que es casi tu hermana, es extremadamente sensual pero igual dilo, es la verdad…

—Las dos lo son— murmuró la castaña mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pero no te acostarías con Santana ¿cierto? — preguntó Brittany deteniendo sus pasos y prestando atención a la conversación.

—Pues no, es mi mejor amiga, ella lo ha dicho, prácticamente hermanas…

—¿Te acostarías con Quinn?

—¿Qué? Eh… no, claro que no— titubeó la castaña nerviosa.

—¡Ahí está!... conmigo ni lo piensa porque somos amigas pero contigo ni aunque fueras lo último vivo en la tierra— refutó Santana con saña.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—Pues a mi tampoco es que me interese mucho la oferta— dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño. —… ella tampoco me parece sexy…

La morocha se puso aun más nerviosa con la afilada mirada que le aventaba la chica, ¿Pero qué esperaba?, no podía decir que sí… _eso sería raro._

—Pues no dijiste eso hace rato que la viste enfundada en ese traje y prendiendo fuego a las bebidas— dijo Brittany.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada—murmuró Quinn haciendo pucheros—… además, siempre no parece tan difícil el truquito…

—Para quien puede hacerlo, no requiere de gran esfuerzo— dijo Rachel.

—Rellenar copas con alcohol y prender con un encendedor… fácil— sonrió Quinn con sorna.

—Si no lo haces con cuidado podrías dañar algo o encenderte en llamas— apuntó la actriz.

—Sigo pensando que es fácil…

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo? — indagó Santana enarcando una ceja.

—Pues no pero si lo quisiera…

—¡No puedes! Engreída… ¿Estás menospreciando el trabajo de mi amiga?... Rachel puede hacerlo, tú no… así que métete tus masters por…

—¡Hey! — exclamó la morocha interrumpiendo, mientras Brittany con ambas manos tapaba la boca de la latina.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos— dijo Rachel, tomando a su amiga por la cadera, tratando de alejarla de la pista. —, ¿han traído auto? — pregunta a la rubia más alta que a pesar de todo parecía tener una pizca de lucidez.

—Nosotras hemos venido en taxi pero Quinn sí ha traído.

—Mmm… ahora vemos como nos vamos…— mira a la abogada que de repente estaba quieta y enfocaba su vista fija al suelo.

—¡Yo me quiero quedar! —Grita la latina—, ¡Suéltame Rachel!

—Que dulce ver a cuatro hermosas chicas juntas…

Puck llegaba a donde estaban las chicas mirándoles divertido.

—¡Hey Puckie!... ¿tú también estabas invitado? — preguntó la bailarina al ver al chico.

—De hecho trabajo aquí, soy el gerente— contesta el chico sonriente—, mi tío es el dueño del lugar— explicó. —… pff se nota que la han estado pasando bien— ríe.

—Sí, pero Rachel se está poniendo aguafiestas…— reprocha Santana. —, ya quiere que nos vayamos…

—Oh vamos Rachel, déjalas un rato más, apenas van a dar las tres…

—¿Y eso te parece poco? — pregunta Rachel seria.

—Para una noche de viernes, sí, es muy pronto. — Dijo el chico—, además ¿por qué ya quieres que se vayan?... Bien que tú te quieras ir, pero déjalas a ellas, ya están mayorcitas para tomar sus propias decisiones…

—¿No las ves? ¡Están totalmente ebrias!... ni hablar, no pienso dejarlas a su suerte, sería realmente muy irresponsable de mi…

La morocha detiene su sermón al ver que la joven abogada corre hacia algún lado, ignorando los llamados arrastrados de la bailarina.

—¿Qué le ocurre? — pregunta Puck consternado.

—No lo sé… eh, voy a ver que tiene, por favor quédate al pendiente de ellas dos— indica Rachel para enseguida ir tras los pasos de la rubia.

Corrió apenas sin conseguir llegar a la chica, paró al verle de espaldas dirigiéndose a los sanitarios.

**_Genial Rachel, a sostener su cabeza mientras vomita_** pensó bufando.

Recorrió a paso lento los pocos metros que le faltaban por llegar. Una vez dentro, miró alrededor, sólo estaban a la vista un par de chicas en el tocador, agachó la cabeza recorriendo las puertas de cada baño, hasta que paró al reconocer las zapatillas bajas de la rubia.

—¡Hey Quinn! — Llamó —, soy Rachel, ¿estás bien? — preguntó. —… ¿Quinn?

La chica no contestaba al llamado y eso preocupaba a la morocha, intentó un par de veces más hasta que decidió tocar, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente mostrando a la joven abogada sentada en el retrete.

—¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? — grita la rubia cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

—¡Quinn! — chilló la morocha—… ah, eh, eh… yo… yo lo siento, no sabía que tú… yo pensé que te sentías mal, pensé que estabas…

—¡Estaba orinando! — gritó Quinn abriendo de nueva cuenta la puerta.

—Pero, pero… ¡No has puesto el pestillo! — exclamó Rachel mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ya estoy fuera querida, me puedes ver, ¿O ya no te interesa cuando llevo los pantalones puestos, pervertida?

—¡Hey! No ha sido mi intención verte así…

—¿En serio?, porque hasta donde yo sé, ¡Y eso por más ebria que esté, lo recuerdo!, vine al baño sola y tú has abierto y…

—Te seguí porque corriste de la nada sin avisar, cuando te vi entrar creí que te sentías mal, que quizás estabas devolviendo y llamé a la puerta pero no contestabas y toqué pero… ¡Agh! fue tu culpa por no poner el seguro…—acusó—, ¡Cualquiera pudo haber abierto!... ¡Jah! Esto me pasa por preocuparme por ti, ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!, te intento ayudar y sales con reproches, como la otra vez en el parque…

—Cierra la boca Berry—masculló la rubia tocándose el vientre con una mano y con la otra el cuello.

—Quinn— llamó suavemente al ver que la rubia se ponía pálida —, ¿Estás…?

* * *

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Rachel qué te pasó? — preguntó Puck riendo al ver a la castaña que ayudaba a caminar a Quinn.

La pequeña morocha caminaba a duras penas con el ceño fruncido, la ropa manchada de lo que podría asegurar, era parte el desayuno, comida y litros de alcohol consumidos esa noche por la rubia medio dormida que llevaba a cuestas.

— ¿Te ha vomitado encima?— rió.

—No quiero hablar al respecto…— espetó malhumorada. —… ¿Dónde están las chicas? — indagó medio estirando el cuello.

—Se han ido.

—¡¿Qué? ... ¿Cómo que se han ido?, ¿A dónde?

—Imagino que a su casa— contestó divertido

—¿Britt se ha ido con esa odiosa? — preguntó Quinn arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero… pero Santana no se quería ir— dijo Rachel ignorando a la rubia—, ella estaba necia en quedarse y…

—Eso parecía— interrumpió el chico—, pero Brittany, con quién se supone estás saliendo, le ha susurrado algo en el oído y Santana le ha arrastrado hasta la salida.

—¿Y las has dejado ir sin más?...

—Intenté detenerlas pero cuando Santana casi me da con una botella dejé de intentar. — Respondió—… tranquila, yo mismo vi cuando abordaron un taxi, estarán bien…

—¡Nada estará bien!... Van a acostarse— sollozó Quinn en el cuello de la morocha.

—¡Dios! — Chilló Rachel —, ¿Y ahora que hago con ella? — pregunta mirando a Quinn.

—Pues llévala a su casa— obvió el chico.

—No sé dónde vive…

—Yo sé dónde vivo— murmuró la rubia causando una ligera sonrisa de alivio en la castaña—, pero no recuerdo como llegar...

—Oh… menudo problema— rió el chico.

—Ayúdame, ¿quieres?... — pidió la morocha.

Puck asintió al ver la dificultad con la que sostenía a la rubia. Rachel resopló aliviada al dejar de sentir el peso extra.

—Voy a buscar otra blusa en mi taquilla, sostenla, y que no se te escape ella también, ahora vuelvo…

—¿Y qué harás con ella?

—La llevaré a mi departamento…

* * *

Nunca le había costado tanto abrir la puerta del departamento, ni siquiera cuando era ella la que estaba descompuesta por beber, pero es que tampoco nunca antes había tenido que cargar con otra persona. Tardó exactos siete minutos, pero lo consiguió.

—Quinn, estaría perfecto si te terminas de despertar de una buena vez— jadeó al dejar a la chica recostada en el sofá. —, debes darte un baño y ya luego, si quieres, dormir hasta que amanezca y anochezca lo que resta del mes… Quinn— llamó nuevamente mientras que daba ligeros toques con su mano.

—Mmm, no molestes— masculló la rubia entreabriendo los ojos.

—Ay Dios… ¿Por qué eres así?, en el baño mientras me gritabas que era un pervertida, no parecías tan borracha…

—¿Y eso te ha parecido antes o después de que te vomitara encima? — se mofó la rubia.

—¡Eres una tonta! — exclamó Rachel indignada. —… ¿Sabes qué?, ¡Quédate en el sofá!, duérmete en él y amanece toda tiesa, asfíxiate en tu propia peste de alcohol… basta de preocupaciones para mi ésta noche, me voy a dormir…— espetó y se levantó.

Caminó hasta su habitación y cerro de un portazo.

* * *

Iba a tomar un baño relajante, estaba tomando sus prendas cuando de pronto comienzan a tocar la puerta de su habitación. Frunció el ceño, no pensaba abrir.

—Rachel, ábreme— pidió una voz lastimera, luego de algunos minutos.

La morocha que estaba por introducirse al baño detuvo sus pasos.

—Mmm… Rachel… abre, no quiero morir asfixiada y tiesa— dijo la rubia tocando levemente la puerta—, no me dejes sola…— sollozó.

A Rachel se le rompió el corazón al escuchar aquello por parte de la rubia. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró de golpe con los ojos tristes la otra.

—¿Aún puedo tomar esa ducha? — pidió tímida.

La morocha asintió sonriendo.

—Yo estaba por meterme, pero puedes hacerlo tú primero… toma esto— le extendió algunas prendas — si necesitas algo más me avisas.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola— balbuceó Quinn mientras abría una puerta dentro de la habitación y cerraba tras sí—, ¡Ups, esto es un armario! — rió al ver donde estaba.

Rachel se contagió y soltó una larga carcajada.

—Creo que sí necesitas algo de ayuda— sonrió la morena abriéndole la puerta.

—Un poco…— concedió frunciendo la boca.

—Vale, acá está el baño señorita Fabray— dijo y la condujo al lugar. —, ahora desvístete… — indicó—, mmm bueno, déjate la ropa interior, no quiero que luego me sigas pintando como pervertida— dijo medio en broma y medio enserio.

—¿Lo dices por eso o por qué no quieres tentarte? — preguntó Quinn sonriéndole traviesa para luego comenzar a sacarse la ropa.

—Definitivamente estás ebria— murmuró Rachel que se daba la vuelta, evitando ver a la chica.

—Lo estoy— concedió—, pero ¿sabes?, no es tan malo después de todo, creo que debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho…

—No te gusta dar espectáculos— recordó.

—No he dado mucho, ¿o sí? — preguntó sonriente mientras abría la llave y dejaba correr el agua sobre su cuerpo.

Rachel volteó dispuesta a burlarse de aquello, pero más que eso, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la chica había ignorado olímpicamente su indicación de permanecer con la ropa interior. Corrió de golpe la cortina para perder a la rubia de vista y cerró los ojos fuertemente como si la imagen en su mente fuese a desaparecer.

Quinn carcajeó a gusto.

—¿No te ha gustado lo que has visto? — preguntó entre risas.

—Y luego dices que no das espectáculo…— dijo la morena con la voz entrecortada. —, creo que siempre sí te las puedes arreglar sola— espetó antes de marcharse.

* * *

—¿Aún no te duermes? — preguntó Rachel al notar a la chica parada a los pies de la cama.

—No…— murmuró Quinn viendo fijamente el techo.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la borrachera? — curioseó mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Quinn la miro ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver que la chica no le contestaba pero le miraba fija.

—Brittany se fue con Santana— dijo en tono neutro.

—Lo sé… son unas irresponsables, me alegro de que Puck se diera cuenta de que se iban en taxi, no sabes el peso que me quita, hace un momento intenté marcarles pero ninguna me…

—… ¿te das cuenta qué significa el que se hayan fugado juntas? — interrumpió.

Rachel sabía que significaba eso, y le produjo tremenda congoja al caer en cuenta de como se debería sentir la rubia en esos momentos.

—Probablemente justo ahora estén haciendo el amor— murmuró.

—Quinn… no pienses en eso…

—Ella se fue, se fue para terminar la noche con Santana, me dejó ahí tirada a mi suerte, sola— soltó con amargura.

—¿Sola?... —recriminó y tomó asiento en pies de la cama, justo frente a la rubia— llevo los brazos entumidos de sostenerte y una blusa arruinada que deberían de asegurarte que en ningún momento estuviste sola.

—Repondré lo de tu ropa— respondió escueta.

—Mi intención al mencionar aquello no tiene nada que ver con que me pagues algo…

—Mejor para mi, me deshago del gasto— dijo borde.

—¿Sabes? Hay personas que dicen que yo soy bipolar, pero creo que si te conocieran, su concepto hacia mi cambiaría totalmente.

—¿Me estás diciendo bipolar? — indagó enarcando una ceja.

—Pues sí, un momento estás hecha un encanto, de ahí te vas a alegría desmesurada y luego das un brinquito a esa actitud molesta y borde, que tanto me fastidia.

—La culpa es del alcohol…

—No puedes defenderte con eso— replicó la morocha—, desde que te conozco actúas con esa misma sintonía… además, he escuchado que el alcohol no hace que actúes de forma diferente a tu propia personalidad, por contrario, hace que des exploración completa de ti misma y te muestres como eres realmente, quizás algo exagerada, pero créeme, lo que sale a flote eres tú a fin de cuentas.

—¿Entonces tú eres una besucona reprimida? — rió Quinn.

—¿Ahora te ríes?, ¿Ves que sí eres bipolar?

—Al menos no me le tiro a alguien para robarle besos… ¡Ya caigo!, la otra vez no fue accidente, me has besado a propósito— dijo alzando las cejas al recordar aquel tropezado beso.

—¡Sí que fue accidente!, tú te moviste…— acusó.

—Muy sospechosos tus accidentes ¿no crees?... primero me besas, luego me tomas desprevenida en el sanitario… no quiero pensar qué es lo que puede seguir… ¡Wow!, ¿Exactamente por qué me has traído a tu casa? No estarás pensando en...

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! — exclamó Rachel sonrojada.

La intención de Quinn era fastidiar a la morocha, sin embargo, sería por el alcohol en sus venas, aquel rubor que cubría las mejillas de la chica le produjo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, un cosquilleo que iba en aumento al notar ese brillo singular en la mirada café de la morocha.

—Estás sonrojada…— balbuceó la rubia acercando una mano hasta una de las mejillas de la otra, que sorprendida entreabría los labios y se sonrojaba aún más

—Cómo quieres que esté si dices tamañas barbaridades…

—Me gusta.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, eres una pesada a la que le gusta fastidiarme…

—Eso no— interrumpió—… siempre me ha gustado cuando las personas se sonrojan… hoy en día es muy difícil que una chica se sonroje, tú lo haces, es muy lindo…— declaró clavando los ojos en los ajenos. —, eso junto con tus ojitos brillantes, son todo un encanto…— murmuró.

—Tú también te sonrojas— acertó a titubear—, yo, yo te he visto… y también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Ya, pero apuesto a que no me veo así de guapa…—murmuró mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rachel.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

—Créeme, luces muy bien…— comentó con un hilo de voz.

La rubia besó suavemente a la castaña en una mejilla y luego de pensar dos segundos, dejó otro beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué haces Quinn? — titubeó Rachel sin moverse.

—Te beso— susurró la rubia entre su repartición de besos que ahora estaba en el mentón.

—No… no hagas eso— pidió la morena alejando a la chica cuando comenzaba a bajar por su cuello.

—¿No quieres? — preguntó Quinn confusa mirando a la morocha.

—No— respondió Rachel rotunda.

—Oh, es cierto… ni aunque fuera la última persona con vida en la tierra—serpenteó molesta.

—Eso lo ha dicho Santana, no yo…

—¿Entonces sí crees que soy sexy? — le susurró al oído.

—Eres muy hermosa Quinn— declaró empujándole levemente.

—Pero no soy sexy— dijo Quinn haciendo un puchero. —, por eso Brittany prefiere a Santana, por eso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo.

—No digas estupideces— resopló Rachel nerviosa—, eres muy hermosa Quinn, y también muy sexy pero…

La rubia no aguantó más y besó atropelladamente los labios de la morocha.

—Quinn no— decía Rachel entre besos.

—Soy sexy, así que te acostarías conmigo… sólo eso vale saber, ahora cierra la boca— la rubia mordió el labio inferior de la otra.

Rachel estiró los brazos tratando de alejar a la chica, pero con el forcejó sólo logró caer de espaldas en el colchón con la rubia, que más lista, se colocó a horcadas. La rubia no detenía los besos, ni siquiera cuando la castaña puso una mano en su pecho para que empujarle, Quinn aprovechó aquel movimiento y colocó rápidamente la otra mano de Rachel en su propio cuello, creando una posición más cómoda.

La morena por su parte, no sabía que más hacer, empleaba mucho esmero en separarse pero al parecer, la joven abogada tomaba sus acciones a beneficio de lo que quería. Además también estaba aquel problemita que sufría, la situación comenzaba a gustarle y sabía que si no conseguía separarse pronto, terminaría cediendo sin remedio.

_La rubia besaba delicioso_.

Quinn hace rato que había dejado de pensar, los labios de Rachel era extremadamente carnosos y suaves, cuando tuvo oportunidad, introdujo sin permiso alguno su lengua, que traviesa recorría la boca ajena a pleno gusto, tanteaba juguetona a la otra lengua, intentando provocarla… ese juego no duró mucho, la actriz dándose por vencida en aquella batalla, comenzaba a corresponder el beso de forma ferviente, cosa que causó una ligera risita de satisfacción en la rubia.

Rachel reaccionó ante aquello y sacó de golpe su mano del cuello de la rubia, y retomando su idea anterior, con ambas manos y con un montón de fuerzas, logró empujar a la rubia, que sorprendida por el acto no vio venir el segundo ataque de la morocha.

Un certero golpe con una enorme almohada.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas? — gritó Quinn llevando su mano a la cabeza, que era la zona que había recibido el impacto.

—¡Y todavía preguntas! — Chilló la castaña—, ¡Me has intentado ultrajar! — acusó.

—No vi que te quejaras mucho al final...— lanzó Quinn acercándose nuevamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! — amenazó Rachel levantándose de la cama y apuntándole.

—¡Oh vamos! — replicó deteniendo sus pasos.

—Se nota que aun sigues ebria… ¿ahora quién es la besucona pervertida? — inquirió irónica.

—Sólo quiero terminar la noche de diversión con más diversión— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a la morena a los ojos.

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar, que a mí no me apetecía lo mismo? —bufó.

—Creí que igual y también lo necesitabas— murmuró volteando a ver la pared que apoyaba la cabecera de la cama. —, es lo justo a fin de cuentas…

—Eres imbécil — insultó frunciendo el ceño—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Lo dicho antes— suspiró triste —, lo más seguro es que Britt y Santana estén haciendo el amor… ¿por qué nosotras no?

Rachel se sorprendió por aquella respuesta.

—Quinn…— carraspeó —, no sabemos si eso que piensas sea cierto y aunque así fuese, no creo que lo más prudente sea que tú y yo...

—… ¿No te importa? —Interrumpió—, después de todo, como lo dijo tu amigo, Brittany está saliendo contigo.

Rachel resopló.

—Creo que nos hemos hecho más amigas que otra cosa…— contestó suavemente. —, en todo caso, como ya te he dicho, no es seguro que ellas estén…

—¡Claro que lo están haciendo! — gritó con reproche.

—¡Shh!, ¡No grites! — Reprendió—, yo no cuento con un piso entero como el que tú dices disponer, yo sí que conozco a mis vecinos y no todos son un encanto, mucho menos si a estas horas les terminas despertando por tamaños gritos.

—¡Cómo no me acordé! — Exclamó la rubia—, ¡Santana es tú vecina!... seguramente están ahí…— murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ir!... —advirtió Rachel—es muy tarde para que estén dándose a gritos…

—No te preocupes, no pienso moverme, pero vaya que pienso gritar— espetó con rabia.

Rachel estuvo por preguntar a qué se refería con aquello, cuando de la boca de la rubia comenzaron a salir sugerentes sonidos, y unos grititos entrecortados. La morocha le miraba confusa, no entendía muy bien que es lo que Quinn quería lograr con aquello, pero sus dudas esclarecieron totalmente cuando de los labios de la chica salió un: "_¡Oh, sí Rachel, así!... tienes dedos mágicos…_"

—¡Pero qué diablos crees que haces! — gritó la morocha, olvidando por completo el descanso de sus vecinos.

—¿Qué crees tú?... mostrarle a esas dos que nosotras también podemos retozar a gusto…— espetó antes de retomar sus alaridos.

—¡Suficiente! — Rachel tomó de nueva cuenta una almohada y arremetió contra la chica.

—No hagas eso, me haces daño— reprochó la rubia deteniendo los golpes de la otra.

—Más del daño moral que estoy sufriendo yo, no creo— espetó tomando nuevamente la almohada.

Quinn estaba por cubrirse para recibir otro posible golpe pero se sorprendió al ver a la morocha tomar del armario unas mantas.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó la rubia al ver como Rachel estaba por abandonar la habitación.

—Voy a dormir al sofá… a diferencia de ti, yo me he pasado la noche trabajando, estoy que caigo de sueño.

—¿Y por qué no duermes aquí?

—No pienso compartir la cama con una desquiciada que primero intenta abusar de mí y en el siguiente cuadro comienza a gemir como loca para darle celos a otra chica— espeta malhumorada.

—Rachel… lo siento, no tienes por qué hacer eso…— balbuceó la rubia.

La morocha hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por la otra chica y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Sintió un malestar en el estómago, nada que tuviese que ver de nuevo con lo ingerido esa noche, aquél malestar no era a causa de otra cosa más que de pura culpa. Tenía mucho sueño pero no conseguía mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho. Tuvo que dar vueltas por la cama por lo menos media hora, hasta decidir ir a hablar con la morocha.

—Rachel… Rachel, despierta Rach— llamaba suavemente, dejando ligeros toques en la chica que se encontraba en aquél sillón donde hacía no mucho ella misma había estado recostada. —… vamos despierta…

—¿Qué…?... Oh Dios, ¿Ahora qué quieres? — preguntó Rachel bostezando, con los ojos medio abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

La imagen no pudo dejar más encantada a la rubia.

—Ve a la cama… yo dormiré aquí.

Rachel abrió completamente los ojos, estaba por decirle que se fuera y la dejase en paz, pero una punzada en su espalda le hizo cambiar de parecer. Aquél sofá era muy cómodo si de sentarse únicamente se trataba, pero para alguien que dormía totalmente extendida, no era la mejor opción. Después de unos segundos asintió levemente, se paró con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Estaba por entrar, cuando de repente voltea y ve a la rubia acomodar las mantas que hacía unos minutos ella utilizaba. Aquello parecía el mejor de los castigos, ¡Que se le partiera la espalda!...

Suspiró.

No, ella era Rachel Berry, y por más que quisiera permitir aquello, no podía; ni siquiera cuando uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol que solía molestarla, le pidió que le ayudase en matemáticas, tuvo corazón para mandarle a freír espárragos.

—Quinn…— llamó suavemente.

La rubia alzó la cabeza.

—Ven a la cama tú también…

—No es necesario… no quiero incomodarte más— respondió tímida.

—Siempre y cuando mantengas tus labios alejados de los míos, todo estará bien— sonrió levemente. —… además no tengo corazón para dejarte sufrir en ese sillón— espetó divertida.

—Gracias Rachel.

—Para eso están las amigas...

—¿Lo somos?— preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—Sí tu quieres...— soltó al aire.

—Sí quiero— aceptó con sinceridad.

* * *

Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la despertó de golpe, llevó su mano izquierda a la zona y comenzó a palparse, tratando de que el dolor amenizara. Gruñó al ver que aquel gesto era inútil.

Comenzaba a enfadarse consigo misma, jamás debió caer en el jueguito de la latina, ¡La cabeza le estallaba!... No quería abrir los ojos, no tenía intención de que la más mínima luz se colora en ellos, solía dejar el ventanal de su habitación abierto, le gustaba despertar con los rayos del sol iluminando la estancia.

Frunció el ceño ante esa idea, en esos momentos, era lo que menos le apetecía.

Suspiró, no sentía ningún rayo de sol sobre sus párpados cerrados, sin embargo sí tenía la sensación de calidez, _calidez con extremidades,_ cuyos brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su cadera y cuyas suaves piernas se enredaban con las propias.

Quinn respingó al caer en cuenta de que aquella sensación que sentía provenía de una persona. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con el rostro de Rachel a escasos centímetros.

Aquella no era su habitación…

—Dios mío— musitó la rubia.

Pronto comenzaron a llegarle imágenes de la noche anterior. La boca se le resecaba y el aire simplemente no entraba a sus pulmones.

La morocha que comenzaba a despertar, llevó una mano a su ojo derecho y comenzó a tallarse.

—Buenos días Quinn— saludó Rachel adormilada y sin despegarse de la otra.

—Buenos días Rachel…— murmuró con un hilo de voz.


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hey! pequeños y pequeñas :) ¿Hace cuanto de la última vez? ¿un mes? ... ¡Lo siento!... Pero tengo una excusa, y ésta vez si la voy a decir :P... nueva escuela, nuevo ambiente, nuevos maestros, nuevo lugar... ammm ¿qué opino al respecto? no sé... extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos a montones, no digo que acá todo sea horrible (el clima sí lo es, hace mucho frío), hay compañeros que hacen todo más llevadero (pero tambien hay quienes son unos apaticos de lo peor :S) _

_En fin... debido a esto, no sé que tan seguidas vayan a ser mis actualizaciones, lo que sí es que no voy a dejar la historia, agradezco sus comentarios y sobre todo su paciencia... ¡Gracias! :D Guiños para todos ;)_

_¡Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**SOMEBODY TO LOVE**

—¿Más café?

—Eh… sí por favor…

—¡Diablos!, he dejado la cafetera en la cocina…

—Aguarda, ya voy yo…— interceptó antes de que la otra se levantase.

—Ok… ¿Me haces un favor?

—Tú dirás.

—¿Traes la mermelada de zarzamoras? — pidió la morocha.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó ya en la puerta de la habitación.

—Entrando a la cocina, en las estanterías con puertecitas blancas, la de la derecha…

—Ok… ya vengo.

La rubia caminó hacia la cocina lo más lento que pudo.

Aquella situación no era normal, menos lógica, y Quinn sin rastros de aquella sintonía se sentía perdida…

Después de la noche de juerga en la que hubo de dejarse bastante perjudicada tanto así misma como a la morocha, lo que esperaba de la última, era una buena reprimenda, o al menos que le corriese a penas despertasen. Muy por contrario, Rachel luego de recibir aquél desbaratado "Buenos días", regresó a por exactos treinta y tres minutos al mundo de los sueños, con un brazo reposando en la cadera de la rubia, y así, después de un par de bostezos, a las siete en punto se levantó y le ofreció un desayuno completo en cama…

Pero no dijo nada, ni sí, ni no, esperó atónita en la cama, y tras algunos segundos comenzó a idear una disculpa extendida (una en la que incluía un repuesto seguro de la ropa arruinada). Sin embargo lo único que le salió fue un suspiro de alivio al ver que la pequeña actriz apenas apareció le ofreció un bote de aspirinas junto con un vaso con agua y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso de tomar lo dejaba a uno molido y con un montón de ganas de arrancarse la cabeza y enterrarla. O eso sentía Quinn.

**_Ya está, apenas lleve esto, comienzo a disculparme, agradecer hasta con reverencia y luego le suelto que me tengo que ir… _**

—He olvidado que se ha me ha terminado la mermelada de zarzamoras— anunció Rachel irrumpiendo tanto la cocina como el diálogo mental de la rubia—… con ésta de fresas me daré a basto por ahora…— sonrió antes de estirarse para alcanzar el frasco. —… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?... ¿Todavía tienes esas punzadas en la cabeza? — indagó retomando el recorrido a su cuarto.

—Yo diría que es un martilleo— murmuró tomando el jarrón con café para luego ir tras los pasos de la morena.

—Eso suponía— rió —, ¿Dónde quedó aquello de "Mareada sí, más nunca ebria"?

—Habrá quedado perdido entre la tercera y cuarta botella— ironizó la rubia sirviendo de nueva cuenta las tazas.

—Imagino que después de esta experiencia, ya no vas a querer volver a combinar en compañía de Santana.

—Imaginas bien… no me apetecería volver a vivir algo como lo de anoche…

—Pues a mí me pareció que te lo estabas pasando muy divertido— se burló. —… querrás decir que lo que no te apetece es la resaca del día siguiente.

—Ya, mmm… bueno, igual y también estoy arrepentida de mi actitud de anoche— susurró mirando de reojo a la otra.

—Y cómo no… gran espectáculo el tuyo— dijo tomando asiento en la cama.

Rachel hiso una seña para que la rubia ocupara el espacio que anteriormente llevaba, ésta dudó pero finalmente se decidió en acatar el llamado.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, silencio que iba acompasado por crujientes mordiscos que la castaña daba a sus tostadas y por los casi inaudibles titubeos de la rubia, que no terminaba de armarse de valor para hablarle a la otra.

—Mmm sólo dilo ¿vale?

—¿Ah?

—Llevas rato diciendo palabras sueltas al aire, como queriendo decir algo y simplemente no lo dices… habla ya— ordenó mirándole seria.

—Rachel…

—Lo sientes— adivinó sonriendo—, no fue tu intención armarme del lío de ayer, menos aún vomitarme— agregó haciendo una muestra de asco—, tu actitud no fue la mejor, pero apuesto a que repondrás mi ropa y los botes de shampoo y acondicionador que ayer tiraste y vaciaste mientras tomabas la ducha.

—No sabía que había hecho eso último.

—Ni yo antes de entrar al baño y ver el desorden.

—Pues lo siento entonces, y… y no te preocupes, ya te repongo lo que sea necesario y… ¡Dios!... ¿¡Mi bolso?! — exclamó alarmada.

—En mi perchero de la sala— rió Rachel—, y antes de que te alteres, tu auto sigue en el lugar donde lo dejaste ayer, me he asegurado de que esté en vigilancia, así que no te preocupes.

—Dios— suspiró aliviada—, gracias Rachel…

—Estoy comenzando a creer que las frases de "Lo siento" y "Gracias", son muy típicas en ti.

—La verdad es que la primera no tanto— sonrió de lado —, pero ¿cómo no decirla? después de tan malos tragos que te he hecho pasar en seco.

—La de los tragos eres tú— dijo juguetona.

—Ya, vale, baja esas aguas, que lo mío ha sido por primera vez.

—¡Vaya justificación!

—No lo es… sólo digo que es la primera ocasión que hago algo como lo de anoche, no es cosa de todos los días, no tengo cola que me pisen ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, aunque no es que tenga muchas fuentes que puedan verificarme aquello, te recuerdo que hasta hace un par de semanas que nos conocemos, no hay mucho que pueda decir de tus actitudes ni tú de las mías, aunque de fijo te adivino un carácter fuerte y con quién no te cae, bastante ácido.

—Ya lo has dicho tú, "con quien no me cae", pero eso contigo tiene que cambiar, se supone que hemos quedado en ser amigas ¿no?

—¡Válgame!... y yo que pensaba que de eso una vez sobria te harías la sorda.

—Lo dudé a ratos— bromeó.

—Joo, ya está saliendo la Fabray pesada.

—Pues con eso siempre tendrás que lidiar, amigas o no, eso ya es parte de mi personalidad, de eso ni Britt termina de salvarse.

—Mmm… ¿Y ya estás mejor con eso? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Con qué?, ¿Con la idea de que ella y Santana pasaron la noche juntas?

La morocha asintió.

—Tampoco es que me sorprendiera tanto— suspiró—, Britt jamás dejó de pensar en Santana, le quiere ¿sabes?... te confesaré algo, y no te lo tomes personal, la "relación" que ustedes tienen, fue mero pretexto para acercarse más a ella.

—¿O sea que ella nunca estuvo interesada en mí?

—No… comenzó a salir contigo porque Santana se lo pidió, porque al parecer harían una linda pareja, de ahí a Britt se le vino la idea de que aquello le podría servir para darle celos a Santana y que ella se diese cuenta de que están hechas la una para la otra, así todos felices y contentos, bueno, sólo ellas dos— murmuró apretando los labios.

—No me imaginaba eso, pero si lo de que aún quería a San… ¿quieres que yo te confiese algo también?

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? — preguntó extrañada.

—No necesariamente, pero tampoco está de más decírtelo, y no creo que afecte en nada después de lo que tú me has dicho.

—Vale, adelante, dime.

Rachel recogió las bandejas de la cama y las dejó en la mesita de noche.

**_Mejor alejar el café caliente, y cualquier cosa punzante _**se dijo mentalmente al pensar en un posible ataque de la rubia.

—Yo tampoco quería nada con Brittany— soltó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

—¿Cómo dices? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel tomó aire.

—Fue un plan de Santana— explicó —, hace un par de meses que ellas habían vuelto a ponerse en contacto, todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer quedaron como amigas, pero Brittany no estaba por la labor de quedar sólo en eso, San me contó que se la estaba poniendo difícil, y ella estando que se muere de amor no podía resistir mucho… pero no podía ceder así de fácil, ¿entiendes el por qué?, Brittany le hiso mucho daño, y no podía permitir que aquello volviese a ocurrir, así que la puso a prueba… conmigo.

Quinn la miró expectante con las cejas alzadas.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, tenía una idea de la reacción de la rubia y no le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo, después de un leve mutismo de parte de la abogada, ésta comenzó a sonreír, luego a reír levemente, para finalmente rematar con una larga carcajada.

Bien, esa no era la reacción que la morena tenía en mente.

—Nuestras amigas son idiotas— espetó Quinn secándose el lagrimeo que se le produjo por la risa soltada.

—Supongo que algo de eso tienen— dijo Rachel sonriendo de lado. —, eso o les gusta mucho el drama…

—Un poco de ambas— murmuró. —, supongo entonces que mi disculpa hacia ti va doble, te he tratado mal pensando que querías algo serio con Britt y tú no estabas en lo mínimo interesada.

—Ni en darle un beso— afirmó segura. —mmm… ¿de verdad no estás molesta?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, pero no mucho, a final de cuentas, yo y Britt también estuvimos jugando con trampas… lo que sí, es que me duele un montón ver que lo más seguro es que ésas dos están a nada de reconciliarse, o después de anoche, quizás ya lo estén.

—Quinn— susurró con pena—, en serio lo siento…

—Ahora eres tú quien se disculpa y no has hecho nada— suspiró—, que encanto, te lamentas por situaciones en las que poco tienes que ver… no como Santana o Brittany.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque a Santana poco le interesó meterte en sus líos amorosos involucrándote con su ex, y a Britt le dio igual el que yo estuviese enamorada de ella y sintiera celos al verte a ti a su lado, dándote la oportunidad de compartir citas, que si bien no iban para ningún lado, igual me fastidiaban un montón, además ayer se ha ido con Santana sabiendo que yo me iba a enterar…

—Ella no te debe explicaciones en ese sentido ¿lo sabes, no?

—Pues no, no me debe nada… pero sabe lo que siento al verles juntas y poco le interesa… vale, tal vez me lo estoy tomando todo muy a pecho…

—Normal que te lo tomes a pecho— dijo comprensiva —, la quieres, pero no puedes exigirle que ella no haga nada respecto a los sentimientos que tiene con otra persona. No puedes impedir que luche o actúe por el amor que tiene hacia Santana…

—Lo sé… pero eso nunca me ha quitado las ganas de fastidiarles…

—Algo mencionó San— dijo divertida.

—Gracias por soportar esto Rachel… de verdad que eres buena persona.

—Qué cambio, ayer me decías pervertida— dijo divertida, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

—Oh Dios— se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín—, a final del día la que habrá quedado con esa imagen fui yo…— espetó ruborizándose al recordar lo vivido en esa misma cama la noche anterior.

—Jeh… lo que hace el alcohol ¿no? — comentó Rachel nerviosa al caer en cuenta de que aquél no era el mejor tema para tocar, al menos no el más cómodo.

De hecho no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de aquello, la chica estaba borracha y todo fue a causa de eso, además por la mañana al ver la cara descompuesta por tamaña cruda no pensó en otra cosa más que tratar de que llevase aquel peso más ligero. Rachel siempre era así, fuera quien fuese la persona, le atendía con cuidado al verle decaído, no importando si la causa era una tremenda resaca.

Además el sábado era sagrado, pues era el único día de la semana en el que se permitía levantarse un poco más tarde, se daba el lujo de abandonar su rutina matutina de ejercicios y tomar el desayuno en la cama, la idea de consentirse y consentir a la rubia (aunque la última no lo mereciese) no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—De verdad siento eso… me muero de la vergüenza de tan sólo verte a la cara… no debí de actuar de ese modo, ¿Cómo no me fuiste a echar de tu departamento?

—Lo pensé— dijo sincera —, pero no podía. Ya lo has dicho tú, soy buena persona— espetó sonriente.

—¡Y yo una bestia! — exclamó alzando los brazos.

—Pues yo apuesto a que ninguna bestia se ve bien desnuda en la ducha y mucho menos que bese tan bien como tú lo has hecho…— dijo traviesa.

Quinn se sorprendió.

—Cierra la boca Berry— dijo por lo bajo sonrojándose fuertemente.

—Ya van dos.

—¿Dos qué? — pregunta confusa.

—Dos veces las que te sonrojas ésta mañana… yo no le había prestado mucha atención a esas cosas pero… creo que también me gusta mucho— espetó juguetona mientras pellizcaba ambas mejillas a la rubia. —, ¡Que ternura Fabray!

—No tientes suerte Rachel…— dijo Quinn apartando las manos de sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño. —, de niña odiaba que me pellizcaran las mejillas, justo ahora lo odio más…

—Pues de adaptarse a personalidades ya hablaste hace un rato, tú igual te tendrás que acostumbrar a mí en eso… a mí me encanta expresar de la manera que sea cuando algo me gusta, y tus mejillas me provocan pellizcarlas…

—¡Pero no lo hagas! — espetó sonriendo y tapando su rostro al ver que la otra ya estaba por repetir la acción.

—Vale— se rindió con media sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se miraron sonrientes y con los ojos alegres.

—¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

—Está que me estalla— afirmó Quinn frunciendo el ceño—, supongo que el efecto de las aspirinas no me han servido de mucho…

—Yo me preocupé al ver que te zampaste un puño de pastillas— rió la morena.

—No ha sido un puño— replicó— apenas unas seis…

La actriz rodó los ojos.

—Al menos te has divertido un poco.

—Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que valga la pena el dolor que cargo— suspiró Quinn. —, igual creo que el verte detrás de la barra compensa algo.

—Pues me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado porque esa es una de mis últimas noches ahí…

—¿Por qué?

—He decidido dejarlo, es muy cansado, y al ritmo que voy si sigo sin dormir mis ocho horas de sueño por día, termino en el suelo.

—Oh, ¿Y no te hará falta el trabajo?

—Eso ya lo tengo cubierto… Santana me ha ofrecido trabajo desde que supo que necesitaba ponerme en marcha con uno, pero no se lo aceptaba porque sentía que sólo lo hacía por ser yo, y esa idea no me gusta mucho… la idea en sí era valerme un poco por mí misma…

—Ah… pero, bueno… si no mal recuerdo, ayer tu amigo, que al parecer fue tu novio, dijo que era gerente del club en el que estás… no digo que esté mal pero…

—No conocía a Puck sino hasta poco después de comenzar a trabajar ahí… semanas después de entrar, el entonces dueño del club decidió vender al tío de Puck…

—Vaya…

—Noah se pasaba de repente por las noches y luego de algún tiempo su tío lo dejó con aquél cargo…

—Y supongo que fue entonces que comenzaron a salir…

—No… comenzamos siendo amigos, pero supongo que de poco en poco nos fuimos conquistando — sonrió de lado.

Quinn miró a Rachel de soslayo, según el desastroso episodio que tuvo en el "_Starbucks_" hacía ya varios días, pudo descubrir que Rachel y aquél chico habían mantenido una relación que se había visto truncada debido a una infidelidad por parte de él.

Tenía curiosidad, ¿preguntar o no…?

—¿Entonces lo dejas por qué ya no quieres verle más? — indagó la rubia sin apenas ser consiente de lo que había dicho.

—Vaya, esa no me la esperaba…

—Yo, yo lo lamento… no sé por qué te he preguntado— se apresuró a decir apenada.

—No pasa nada…— sonrió conciliadora—, y no, no es por eso que he decidido dejar el trabajo— aclaró—, al principio quizás lo consideré por eso, pero ahora nada importa, la decisión fue tomada por lo que te he dicho antes… tanto ajetreo me puede infartar…

—Entiendo— dijo antes de dar su último sorbo al café. —, ¿pero han quedado al final bien?

—¿Noah y yo?

La rubia asintió.

—Pues sí… estamos en paz.

—¿Aún lo quieres? — indagó con cautela.

—Eh… sí, lo quiero mucho— aseguró Rachel. —, pero no de forma romántica… nos reconciliamos y eso me hace muy feliz, me sigo quedando con un gran amigo, pero de ahí en más no hay nada.

—Pues me alegro de que lo hayas superado— sonrió dulcemente. —, aunque igual pienso que ese chico es un idiota…

—¿Lo dices por qué me engañó?

—¿Hay más razones? — preguntó  
irónica.

La morena sonrió ampliamente.

—Es un buen chico, créeme… y sí, me costó un montón manejarme hasta que dejase de doler pero me quedo con lo que tengo y todo bien…

—¡Agh!... ¡El amor es un horrible martirio! — exclama Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel ríe ligeramente.

—No lo es… el amor es hermoso, y estar enamorado de alguien lo es aun más…

—Le hablas de eso a alguien que de ese sentimiento ya va acompañada un buen rato y que por experiencia sabe que no es un camino de rosas.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que así tendría que ser?

—Pues lo cuentos de princesas y príncipes azules nos han hecho una idea de que algo de felicidad sí habría…

—Y la hay— aseguró—, pero hay que esforzarse Quinn…

—Yo ya me he quebrado la cabeza buscando formas de recuperar a Britt, he hecho muchas cosas, hemos hablado cientos de veces y ella no quiere nada conmigo… está loca por Santana…

—¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

—No comprendo…

—Lo que sucede es que Brittany no es para ti… tienes que buscar por otro lado.

—Creo que esa ha sido una de las mejores excusas que alguien me ha dado pero no me funciona— espetó seria.

La morena giró los ojos.

—Hablo en serio…— se removió hasta sentarse con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás—, necesitas mirar hacia otro lado Quinn… yo sé que te dolerá lo que estoy a punto de decir pero es la verdad, y no es algo que no sepas: Brittany y Santana se aman…

—¿Y eso me lo recuerdas por qué…?— indagó dejando vía libre para completar la pregunta.

—Porque ya está claro, con Britt ya no hay más… no te estoy diciendo que esas dos sí se hayan ido a la cama ayer, pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva algo fijo en ellas…

—¿Puedes dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas?

—¡Quinn!... ¿no entiendes? Brittany no es tu verdadero amor.

—¿Y quién lo es?, ¡Dime que ahora mismo voy y le pido matrimonio!

—No sé quién lo sea y mucho menos dónde puedas encontrarlo, lo que sí sé, es que está por ahí, escondido, esperando por ti ¿o por qué no? igualmente buscándote…

—Pues yo no sé si quiera que me encuentre… si así sufro por Britt, de quien aseguras que no siento amor de verdad, no creo que con el "amor verdadero" me vaya mejor…

—Puede que sufras ¿vale?, es más, hay como un 90% de posibilidades de que sufras, pero habrá remedio, si es amor verdadero habrá remedio, ¿y sabes qué más? valdrá realmente la pena…

—No sé si quiero ir buscando al amor— resopló—, estoy algo cansada para estar a por ello justo ahora…

—Entonces no lo busques, él te encontrará…

—Pues entonces yo me esconderé— retrucó divertida.

—Del amor no se puede ocultar nadie… eso es lo más bonito, llega sin más— dijo soñadora.

A Rachel le brillaron los ojos y ese par bonito de destellos atrajeron la atención de la rubia, el brillo bonito hacía gala nuevamente en la mirada de la castaña.

—… ¿tú ya has encontrado tu amor verdadero? — preguntó la rubia embobada en las pupilas ajenas.

—No…— suspiró—, y tampoco voy en plan de búsqueda, pero si se presenta no lo dejo escapar, no pienso esconderme— añadió con burla.

—¿A Puck no lo amaste?

—Estuve enamorada de él, que de eso no te quepa duda… pero igual de otras personas lo he estado…

—Entonces eso del amor verdadero es una mentira… ¿cómo puedes decir que te has enamorado de diferentes personas y ninguna de ellas es el verdadero?

—Mmm, ¿Si no me doy oportunidad de intentarlo con alguien como voy a averiguar si es el verdadero o no?...

—Entonces dices que esos besos aprendices y esas emociones de enamoramientos fracasados están para servirle a uno para prepararse para el amor definitivo, ¿Eso dices?

—Puede ser, pero aunque así fuese, supongo que nunca funciona del todo bien… por más que alguien lo intenté, nadie estará preparado para el amor de verdad, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no avisa cuando aparecerá… — explicó sonriendo.

—Eres toda una soñadora— declaró Quinn sonriente.

—Lo soy— aceptó la castaña. —, pero tú eres una despistada y también un poco torpe...

—No lo soy…— espetó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues hace rato que te escurre un poco de mermelada por el mentón y nada de que te lo quites— rió.

La abogada se apresuró a tomar una servilleta y limpiar la zona que aparentemente estaba manchada.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que tenía eso encima? — reprochó.

—No lo sé, era divertido verte así…— rió nuevamente

* * *

—Gracias por todo Rachel.

—Nah, no pasa nada, ¿somos amigas, no?

—Sí, y la idea me gusta mucho — sonrió.

La rubia estaba por marcharse, después de aquel peculiar desayuno y de una muda prestada por Rachel, estaba a por dejar aquella confortable estancia para regresar a su propio piso y ahí pasársela tumbada todo el día.

—Me alegro, porque me tendrás que aguantar todo el día de mañana… porque no te pensarás que sólo iremos de compras a por una blusa nueva en repuesto de la que me has arruinado eh, ¡Será una tarde entera de compras!

—Será todo un placer.

—¿A la una entonces? — indagó Rachel.

—Claro… — dijo y se acercó hasta dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la otra a modo de despedida—, yo paso por ti ¿vale?

—Vale… pero antes recuerda ir a recoger tu coche.

—Ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado… ¿Dijiste que seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo deje anoche?

—Sí… ¿Recuerdas dónde lo dejaste, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí— espetó Quinn haciéndose la ofendida.

La rubia abrió la puerta principal del apartamento y por el gran impulsó que utilizó al abrirla se golpeó en la frente.

—¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó Rachel—, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba a socorrer a la rubia.

—Sí, sí estoy bien… Diablos, que tonta— se reprendió mientras sobaba ligeramente su frente. —, pff, será mejor que me vaya…

—Vale… ten más cuidado ¿Quieres?, ya me he llevado varios sustos por ti…

—Descuida, seré más precavida— aseguró saliendo totalmente del apartamento.

—¡Quinn! —llamó Rachel a la otra que ya se alejaba.

—¿Qué? — pregunta virándose.

—¿Sabes? — Comenzó a acercarse a la otra—, con esa despistes que te cargas es muy probable que te topes con tu amor verdadero y aunque quieras no podrás esconderte…

—¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó confusa.

—Porque tal vez ni siquiera tú misma te des cuenta de que ya te enamoraste de ese amor verdadero— espetó para después plantar un suave beso en la frente de la rubia.

* * *

;)


End file.
